Land Master in the Ocean World
by SharkSoul
Summary: Taken from his own world and put into another, how will he react to a world comprised mostly of the thing he hates the most? Simple, by traveling with one of the craziest pirate crews that have ever existed, albeit a bit reluctantly. Cover image from kinokashi on DeviantArt.
1. Arrival in the Ocean World

**A/N: Hey guys, now I know what you probably all thinking (those that read my other story anyways). Why am I posting a new story instead of posting the next chapter since we are in the middle of a really big arc? Simple, because I felt like it, and I fell in love with this story idea when I thought of it a few months back. So why did I hold off on posting it until now? Two reasons, to get a good amount into my first story, and today is the release date of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it seemed appropriate. With that in mind, enjoy my new story.**

Chapter 1: Arrival in the Ocean World

In the land known as the Hoenn Region, three goliath beasts make this place their home, one of land, one of sea, and one of the sky. Many years ago, in ancient times, the beasts of land and sea waged a great battle, one that threatened the very balance of nature itself. It wasn't until the beast of the sky intervened in the battle did the two stop fighting, only to result in the land and sea beasts entering a deep slumber, one that lasted thousands of years.

However, one day, a man sought out the power of the land beast, hoping to use its power to expand land even further, getting rid of the ocean. And so, the beast was awakened, and the man sought to capture it. The man however was stopped by a young boy, and the beast was rescued. The beast was still somewhat tired, having lost much of its power during its slumber, so it stayed in the cave which it now called home, miles underneath the surface. There, it lay undisturbed.

-Unknown Location-

In a gigantic underground cavern, a large red beast is seen sleeping. This beast is composed of many red plates of thick skin that act as armor. It has a gray underside and large white spikes that run along the sides of its head, body, and tail. It has four claws on each hand, four dozer-like blades on the end of its large tail, and three claws on each foot with grey markings under its feet. This beast is the one who created the land and shaped the continents, Groudon.

Groudon currently has its eyes closed, sleeping, but not like the deep sleep it was in previously. The cavern was totally silent, the only sound being the breathing of the slumbering giant. But, that silence would soon be broken, as footsteps soon echoed throughout the cavern. Groudon's eyes slowly opened, looking at the intruder before him. It was a man, completely concealed by a large white robe, save the bottom of his face, showing his mouth.

"Ah…so this is the mighty Groudon," the man said. "I've been looking for you for quite some time now." Groudon, understanding the words of the man, breathed a small amount of fire out of its nostrils, thinking the man was challenging him to a battle. "Now, now, oh master of land, I'm not here to fight you," the man said, sensing Groudon's intentions. "More of…I'm here to give you an offer."

If Groudon had eyebrows, he would be raising one in confusion. What would this small human have to offer him after all?

"I see you are confused, allow me to explain," the man said. "One of your colleagues, Giratina I believe, has the ability to travel between this world and another, correct? Well, I'm offering you a chance to go to a new world."

But Groudon was not convinced by what this man was saying and simple turned its head away.

"I see you don't believe me, allow me to explain more," the man said. "In this world, humans can gain spectacular abilities, manipulating and becoming the elements, transforming into various creatures, and so much more, all from eating a certain fruit."

Groudon was a bit intrigued by what the man was saying, and turned its head back to the man slightly.

The man smiled as he said, "Looks like I have your attention now. This other world has many things within it, which I will keep a surprise until you get there." Groudon narrowed its eyes at the man, suspicious of what else lay in this "new world" he spoke so fondly of. "Now, as I was saying before, I myself have partaken in one of these fruits, and with it, shall take you to that world!" The man thrown his hands into the air, as a bright light then shown from them. "Behold, the power to go to other worlds! The power of the Warp-Warp Fruit!" The light then became so bright, Groudon was unable to see anything, and then everything went black.

-Going Merry-

After defeating Arlong, the Straw Hat Pirates were on their way to their last stop before entering the Grand Line, Louge Town. The captain of this crew, Monkey D. Luffy, was very excited to officially start his adventure. He was currently sitting on his favorite seat, the goat figure head of their ship.

"Hey! Nami! How much longer until we get there!?" Luffy shouted at his navigator, Nami.

"It's gonna be about another hour until we arrive," Nami informed him.

"Can't we go any faster? I wanna get to the Grand Line as soon as possible!" Luffy shouted.

"It's gonna take some time to get there, so just sit tight and wait," Nami said as she went back into the cabin of the ship.

Luffy did as he was told, and sat there on the figure head, looking out for anything interesting. His looking around was soon rewarded, as he saw something floating in the water of the ocean. "Huh? What's that?" Luffy asked himself as he tried to get a better look at it, but was unsuccessful. Luffy then grinned as he stood up and placed his left hand on his right shoulder, rotating his arm a bit. "Oh well, might as well bring it here, it could be food after all." Luffy then shot his arm forward, which actually started to stretch all the way to its intended target. Luffy grabbed it, and pulled his arm back, bringing what he grabbed with him. "Huh? What is this?" Luffy asked as he felt his hand grab clothing. When it was close enough, Luffy could see that it was a person dressed in red. Luffy wasn't paying much attention, and the person he brought on board the ship ended up colliding with the mast, falling to the ship's floor with a thud. "…Oops…" Luffy said as he realized his error.

"Hey! What was that!?" yelled the ship's sniper, Usopp, as he exited the cabin in a hurry.

"What's Luffy done this time?" Sanji, the ship's cook, asked as he too exited the cabin.

"Probably something stupid," said Zoro, first mate and swordsman of the crew.

"AH! There's a dead body on the ground!" Usopp yelled as the noticed the man in red.

"You idiot, he's not dead, he's just unconscious," Sanji pointed out.

"Luffy, where did this guy come from?" Nami asked as she too joined them.

"I saw him floating in the middle of the ocean, I thought he was food so I grabbed him and brought him here," Luffy simply explained.

"People don't just float in the middle of the ocean Luffy," Usopp pointed out.

"But this guy was," Luffy said. "He was over that way, and just floating in the water." It was at this time that the pirate crew got a better look at their new guest. They saw that he had wild spikey red hair, and strange black lines going around his eyes and down the side of his face and neck. He was dressed in a red trench coat with some white circles going down each sides and white trim at the bottom, a plain grey shirt, red pants and boots, as well as had black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Just who the hell is this guy anyways?" Zoro asked.

"Beats me, he doesn't look like anyone I've seen on any wanted posters," Nami said.

"I say we get rid of him, we don't need any freeloaders on this ship," Sanji stated.

As the Straw Hats continued to discuss what to do with their guest, his eyes started to open, revealing his yellow eyes. "_Ugh…what happened…why does my head hurt…why does my back hurt?_" the man thought as he was looking up in the sky. A groan escaped his lips, catching the attention of the five around him.

"Looks like he's awake now," Sanji stated.

"Hey, are you alright?" Usopp asked.

"What do you care human?" the man said as he sat up, seeing the people around him were as tall as he was, and that he felt kinda weird.

"Hey, we saved your life, the least you could do is be grateful," Nami said.

"What the…you humans can understand me?" the man asked.

"Of course we can, and what's with calling us humans when you're one yourself?" Zoro questioned.

"Me…a human?" the man said as he then looked down and saw his body. "AH! What the hell happened to me!?"

"Is it me, or is this guy crazy?" Usopp whispered to Sanji.

"No, he's crazy," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"What the hell did you guys do to me!?" the man asked as he jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at them.

"We didn't do anything," Nami said. "Our captain found you floating in the ocean and brought you aboard our ship." The man's face then paled a bit as he heard what Nami said.

"Did…did you say…ocean?" the man asked as Nami nodded in response. "Shit! I'm in the middle of her territory! I'm dead meat! I can't do anything in this body!"

"What's wrong? You being hunted by fishmen or something?" Zoro asked.

"The hell's a fishman?" the man asked as he stopped panicking for a moment.

"If you stopped freaking out, maybe we could help you," Sanji said.

"If you wanna help me, get me to the nearest continent as soon as possible," the man stated.

"What do you have to do on the Red Line?" Nami asked.

"Red Line? The hell is that?" the man asked.

"It's the only continent in the world," Sanji stated.

"Only…continent…" the man repeated. "…Where the hell am I!?"

Luffy on the other hand was chuckling, trying to hold in his laughter.

"The hell are you laughing at!?" the man yelled at Luffy.

"You're an idiot," Luffy simply stated. "We're in the East Blue, and we're heading to the Grand Line."

"East Blue…Grand Line…Red Line…I've never heard of any of these…" the man stated.

"Hey, where are you from?" Zoro asked.

"…I'm from the Hoenn Region," the man answered.

"Never heard of it," Zoro replied, the others saying similar things.

"_I'm offering you the chance to go to a new world,_" these words appeared in the man's mind as he realized something.

"…There's no way…" the man said.

"Um…is something wrong?" Usopp asked.

"There's no way I'm in a different world!" the man shouted in disbelief, frightening Ussop.

"What? Different world?" Nami questioned.

"Yep, definitely crazy," Sanji said as he exhaled some smoke from his cigarette.

"But then…what's with this human body?" the man questioned. "How did I change into a human?"

"Change? What were you before?" Zoro asked.

"I was a creature of unmatched power," the man stated.

Usopp got a bit scared when he said that. "Wh-Wh-What? You were a mo-mo-mo-monster?"

"Putting it simply, yes," the man stated.

"Hold on Mr. Monster," Sanji said. "Before we go any further, I'd like to know your name." The rest of the crew looked at each other, realizing they haven't even learned this man's name yet. They all looked at him for an answer.

"My name is Groudon," the man answered. "And where I'm from, I brought forth the land and created the continents." There was silence for a moment, until everyone in the crew started to laugh. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard! And I should know! I'm a professional liar!" Usopp said as he continued to laugh.

"What makes you think we'll believe something like that?" Sanji asked. "First you say you're from another world, and then you say you're responsible for its land? That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"I believe him," Luffy said, as he was the only one besides Groudon not laughing.

"What? Why do you believe this guy?" Zoro asked.

"I just do," Luffy said as he grinned widely. "I don't really see a reason for him to lie."

"…Alright, so say he is telling the truth that he is at least from another world," Nami said. "How did you get to this one?"

"…There was a guy in a robe…" Groudon said. "He used this weird power, it created a bright light. The next thing I knew, I was on your ship's deck."

"Power? Did he eat a Devil Fruit?" Luffy asked.

"The hell's a Devil Fruit?" Groudon asked.

"It's a cool fruit that gives you really cool powers," Luffy said as he grabbed the sides of his mouth and stretched them out. "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit."

"What the!" Groudon said as he saw that, but realized something. "Did you say…Gum-Gum?"

"Yeah," Luffy said as he let go of his mouth, letting them snap back into place.

"That guy…he said he ate something similar," Groudon said. "He said he ate something called the Warp-Warp Fruit. That's probably how he took me here."

"Sounds about right," Zoro said. "With Devil Fruits, you can get almost any power imaginable."

"Whatever the reason is, just drop me off on the next land mass," Groudon said. "I hate the ocean, so I want to get back on land as soon as possible."

"Well, we should arriving to Louge Town soon, so we'll just drop you off there," Nami said.

"I don't care what island it is," Groudon said. "Just get me there as soon as possible." Groudon then went in front of the mast and sat down, resting his back against it. "Wake me up when we get there." Groudon quickly fell asleep after.

"…So, should we help this guy?" Sanji asked.

"I'm not sure we can even trust this guy," Ussop said. "His story is just way too farfetched. Being from another world, and being a monster of immense power? While the thought does scare me, there's no way it can be true."

"Maybe he's a rookie pirate just looking for some easy prey," Nami suggested.

"I believe him," Luffy said simply.

"What the!? Why!?" Ussop asked surprised.

"Like I said before, I don't see a reason for him to lie. Besides," Luffy said as his eyes then became starry. "If he is from another world that means he's an alien! That's so cool!"

Zoro groaned at his captain's words, before looking up at the sky. "Is it just me, or is it hotter all of the sudden?" Zoro asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Sanji stated.

"Now that I think about it…the sun's rays have felt more intense ever since Groudon woke up," Nami pointed out. "I actually thought it was just my imagination at first, but since you guys feel it too…"

"W-w-w-wait! Does that mean he really is a monster!?" Ussop shouted, panicked.

"Don't jump ahead of yourself," Zoro said. "The weather changes all the time, I doubt he's the reason for it."

"Well, whatever he's here for, looks like he's not going to cause us any trouble," Sanji said. "Let's just drop him off at Louge Town and get rid of him."

"What do you think Luffy?" Ussop asked.

Luffy was silent for a moment before he said, "I want him to join our crew."

**A/N: Kinda a cliffhanger ending, but it seemed like a good place to end the first chapter. And before anyone asks, Groudon will have access to all of his powers and moves(even some non-canon ones but they will still make sense) and he will act as if he has eaten a Zoan Devil Fruit., being able to shift his body into his previous form or a more humanoid version of it, or even changing specific parts of his body, like just his arms and hands. And one more thing, for those wondering if I'm going to bring in other Legendary Pokemon, what did I do with Angel of Fairy Tail? I waited a while to add in other characters, so expect the same here. **I'm also curious if I had every one, namely the Straw Hats, in character, and if they are not, how can I make them more in character. **If you have any questions feel free to ask them in the reviews, or leave a review on your thoughts on the chapter in general. Also don't forget to Favorite and Follow the story. That's all I have to say, seeya later.**


	2. Beginning of a New Adventure

**A/N: Sorry this update took a little while, but like my other story, this won't have a set update schedule. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 2: Beginning of a New Adventure

-Going Merry-

"Lu-Luffy, you can't be serious," Usopp said. "We just met this guy and you want him to join us? That's crazy."

"So? It was the same with you guys," Luffy pointed out.

"But this is different!" Usopp shouted. "This guy literally came outta nowhere! We at least had a bit of time to get to know each other first!"

"Actually, this is kinda similar to when I met Luffy," Zoro pointed out. "Although, he did kinda blackmail me."

"That's beside the point Zoro," Usopp said. "What I mean is, we don't know what this guy is or who he is for that matter." Usopp then started to shake a bit. "For all we know…he could be an extremely dangerous pirate from the Grand Line!"

"Don't care," Luffy said with a smile. "I still want him to join."

"Fine! But don't blame me when he tries to kill us all!" Usopp yelled as he stomped off back into the cabin.

"Usopp does kinda have a point," Sanji said. "We know nothing about this guy, so let's get rid of him as soon as we get to Louge Town and be rid of him." Sanji then also went back inside the cabin, getting ready to make the next meal for the pirate crew. Soon, everyone else dispersed and went to do their own thing, Zoro started to train, Nami looked over some ocean charts to make sure they were still on the right path, and Luffy is once again occupying his favorite spot at the figure head of the ship. Behind Luffy, Groudon continued his nap, leaning his back on the ship's mast.

* * *

-Lougetown Port-

Sometime after Groudon's arrival, the Straw Hat Pirates arrived to Lougetown, their final stop before heading to the Grand Line.

"Yeah! We're finally here!" Luffy cheered.

"Who's being so loud…I was in the middle of napping…" Groudon said as he woke up, looking at the side of the ship to see they had reached land. "Finally…we couldn't get to land fast enough." Groudon then stood up and walked up to the side of the ship before then jumping over the side of it and landing on the ground. "Seeya."

"Hey wait!" Luffy shouted as he jumped down as well.

"What do you want Straw Hat?" Groudon asked as he turned to Luffy.

"Join my crew," Luffy said with his usual smile.

"…No," Groudon said as he turned away from Luffy and started to walk off.

"What!? Why not!?" Luffy asked. "Being a pirate is awesome!"

"I don't care," Groudon said. "Like I said, I hate the ocean, and I wanna be as far from it as possible."

"Aren't you gonna chase after him Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Nah, he can wait, I wanna see the execution platform!" Luffy then ran off into the town.

Meanwhile, Groudon was just walking though the town, thinking to himself as well as listening to what the people around him were saying.

"Was it this hot a minute ago?"

"Man…it got so hot so fast…"

"Weather sure is being strange today."

"_These humans…looks like I still have my Drought ability,_" Groudon thought. "_And if I still have that…there's a chance I still have all my other powers too._" Groudon smirked as he then bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going."

"My bad," said the man with white hair and, for some reason, smoking two cigars and having many more on his jacket. "But a word of advice, be careful what you say and do here. The Marines have a lot of authority here."

"Whatever," Groudon said as he walked off.

"Captain Smoker!" said a man in a white and blue uniform, gaining the man's attention. "Wait…isn't that the guy we were warned about?"

"I think so," said the now named Smoker.

* * *

-_Flashback: An Hour Ago_-

_"Uh…Captain Smoker," said a marine soldier as he entered the captain's office. "You have someone requesting to meet with you."_

_ "Really? What for?" Smoker asked._

_ "He…wouldn't really say," said the soldier. "All he said was that he needed to warn us of someone coming here."_

_ "…Let him in," Smoker instructed as the Marine nodded and left._

_ "Ah…Captain Smoker I presume?" said the man who entered the room, wearing a white robe with his face concealed by the hood. "I come here baring terrible news."_

_ "Before that, can you take your hood off?" Smoker requested._

_ "I'd rather not," the man said. "Anyways, I'm here to warn you about a dangerous man heading for your island as we speak."_

_ "Oh? And who exactly would that be?" Smoker asked._

_ "No one you know, believe me," the man said as he the smiled a bit. "But I'll tell you this, he as a Devil Fruit ability like nothing you've ever seen before."_

_ "A Devil Fruit? So what? I have one too, and I've captured many pirates with it," Smoker said._

_ "That may be so, but this man possesses an extremely rare and powerful one," the man said as he held up three fingers. "It belongs to a series of three Zoan Devil Fruits."_

_ "Zoan?" Smoker repeated, becoming a bit interest now._

_ The man nodded as he said, "Yes, for you see, these three fruits have been lost to time, nearly forgotten by the rest of the world. For they have the ability of what seems like multiple Devil Fruits."_

_ "But a person can only eat one!" Smoker yelled, quickly standing up at his desk. "You're telling me that there are Devil Fruits like that!?"_

_ "Exactly!" the man shouted. "And I have even learned what these Zoans are called. They are called the Beast Beast Fruits. And the model this man possesses is Behemoth."_

_ "Behemoth…" Smoker repeated. "What about the other two? You said there were three total."_

_ "They're not as important, but I guess knowing about them could be useful," the man said, a small smile on his face. "The other two are models Leviathan and Ziz."_

_ "You better not be making this up," Smoker said as he narrowed his eyes at the man._

_ "Now why would I lie to a Marine officer?" The man said. "Well, it's best I take my leave now." One of his hands started to glow. "Oh wait, I nearly forgot; look for a man dressed in red as well as with red hair. That's who he is. Now then, ta-ta." Then a bright flash of light appeared. When it died down, the man was nowhere to be seen._

_ "A man in red…" Smoker said._

* * *

_-Flashback End-_

"What should we do sir?" the marine soldier asked.

"…Keep an eye on him, inform me if he does anything suspicious," Smoker instructed.

"Yes sir!" the marine said as he ran after Groudon.

As Groudon was walking, he was thinking, "_I should probably go to a secluded area and see if I can use any of my moves._" But before he could ponder any further, his stomach growled loudly, drawing some attention his way. "_...But not before I get something to eat…_" Groudon looked around and went into the first restaurant he saw. Soon after he took a seat at a table, a waiter approached him.

"How may I help you sir?" the waiter asked.

"Got any meat?" Groudon asked.

"Why…yes we do," the waiter said.

"Twenty pounds of meat," Groudon said.

"Twe-twe-Twenty pounds?" the waiter questioned, very surprised, as were other patrons that were sitting around and heard them.

"Yeah, that a problem?" Groudon asked, gaining a threatening look.

"N-N-Not at all sir! Your order will be coming right up!" the waiter said frightened, and then running off into the kitchen.

"_Geez…humans here are really strange…_" Groudon thought. Soon after, a large plate of meat was brought out to him, and placed on his table.

"Please enjoy sir!" the waiter said before rushing off again.

Groudon then started to dig in into the meat pile, finishing it off in several minutes. Afterwards, Groudon gave a content belch then saying, "That was good…"

"Alright sir, now that you have finished, here is your bill," the waiter said as he placed a piece of paper on the table.

"Bill?" Groudon said as he picked it up and looked at it, confused by the amount. "The hell is this?"

"The bill for the food you ate," the waiter said. "That will be 50,000 Berries."

"Berries?" Groudon questioned. "Why are you using fruit as currency?"

"Are you an idiot? Berries is the name of the currency used throughout the world," the waiter said, taking out a 10 Berry note. "It looks like this. Look familiar?"

"…I don't have any money," Groudon said plainly.

"You…don't have any money?" the waiter questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Groudon asked as he got up and started to wake away, leaving the bill behind.

"…Don't dine and dash!" the waiter yelled as he grabbed the back of Groudon's trench coat. "You're not going anywhere until you've paid off your bill!"

"…It would be smart to let me go," Groudon said as he turned around a bit.

"Like hell I will! You owe us a lot of money!" the waited yelled. Groudon turned around and grabbed the man's wrist tightly, and soon after, smoke started to rise from where Groudon was grabbing. "AH! Hot! Hot! Let me go! You're burning me!" the waiter yelled as he let go of Groudon's coat and tried to pull away. Groudon then let him go as he pulled back, letting him fall to his back and holding his wrist in, screaming in pain.

"I'll be going," Groudon said as he turned around and exited the restaurant. "Now…where do I go?" Groudon said as he looked around.

"Hey! You there!" yelled a man, gaining Groudon's attention. The man was the Marine that was following him, and he was currently pointing his gun at Groudon. "You're under arrest!"

"…I don't have time for you," Groudon said as he started to walk away.

"Stop!" the Marine yelled as Groudon surprising stopped walking.

"You're annoying," Groudon said as he turned to face him, slowly raising one of his legs into the air.

"D-Don't move! I'll shoot!" the Marine shouted.

Groudon then quickly brought his leg down, stomping the ground as he shouted, "Earthquake!"

"Ah!" the Marine shouted as he closed his eyes and flinched, only nothing happened. When the Marine opened his eyes and looked where Groudon was, he found he was no longer there. "He tricked me!"

Groudon meanwhile was running through the streets of Louge Town. "What the hell!" he shouted. "Why can't I use Earthquake!? Last I checked, I was at least level 76!" Groudon continued to run, as he then wrapped his arms around himself as he shouted, "And why is it so damn cold!? …Wait…cold?" Groudon then looked up, to see that the sky was totally blocked out by clouds. "What the…this weather…no way it's natural." Groudon soon stumbled upon the town square, where a large group of people had gathered, some of them dressed up like clowns. "What's going on here?"

"Groudon!? What are you doing here!?" Luffy shouted from on top of the execution platform, being held down by a clown.

"No one is going to be able to help you Straw Hat, just watch as your friends struggle against my crew!" the clown shouted.

"…I don't know what's going on, but I don't care," Groudon said as he turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going!?" yelled one of the pirate clowns from behind him.

"Shut up!" Groudon yelled as he quickly turned around and punched him in the face, sending him flying back into the crowd, now unconscious.

"What the…he took him out like he was nothing…" said one of them.

"If one of us can't take him, then let's gang up on him!" shouted another as he and many others charged at Groudon.

"I don't have time for you!" Groudon said as he put his hand on the ground. "Mud Shot!" Then several streams of mud burst from the ground, hitting all of his attackers. "Geez…so I can only use my weakest moves."

"Groudon? Looks like we ended up meeting again," Sanji said as he kicked several clown pirates.

"What are you even doing here?" Zoro asked as he cut down his own opponents. "I thought you didn't want to see us again."

"I don't!" Groudon shouted as he punched is attackers. "I was chased here by some weird guy holding a gun!"

"Zoro! Sanji! Ussop! Nami!" Luffy yelled as the clown pirate, Buggy, brought down his sword. "Sorry, but I'm dead." As Luffy said this, he had a smile on his face.

"Don't say that!" Sanji and Zoro yelled.

Unbeknownst to them though, Smoker was watching the events unfold, and was surprised when he saw Luffy smiling while he was so close to death. But right before the sword was at Luffy's neck, a bolt of lightning struck the execution platform, setting it on fire and causing it to immediately collapse, as it then started to rain.

"Hey, my hat," Luffy said as he picked up his hat off the ground, totally unharmed as Buggy was burnt to a crisp. "Lucky! I'm safe now! Hahaha!" The whole audience was silenced by this turn of events.

"Hey, do you believe in God?" Sanji asked.

"Don't say something stupid," Zoro said. "Let's get out of this town before those Marines get here."

"Surround and close the streets!" yelled a Marine. "Let's arrest them!"

"Here, they come! Let's go" Sanji yelled as he, Zoro, and Luffy all ran away.

"What a heavy rainstorm," Zoro commented as they ran.

"They're still following us, should we stop and fight them?" Luffy asked.

"No, it's worthless. Besides, Nami told us to get back to our ship as soon as possible, and one more thing…" Sanji said as he looked to his side and saw Groudon running next to him. "The hell are you following us for!?"

"Like I was gonna get arrested!" Groudon shouted back. "I saw you guys escape through an opening, and I followed."

"Okay, so now go your own way and leave us be!" Sanji yelled.

"And risk getting cornered!? No way!" Groudon yelled.

"Roronoa Zoro!" said a Marine officer with a sword, standing in front of them.

"It's Tashigi!" yelled one of the other Marines

"I've never thought that you were Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi said, thinking back to when she met him in the sword shop. "You must be so proud that you can trick me! I can't forgive you now!"

"What have you done to that lady!?" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"So you were a Marine?" Zoro said, ignoring what Sanji said.

"I will take the Wado Ichimonji from you," Tashigi said.

"Try if you can," Zoro said, as in the next instant, both he and Tashigi were locking their swords. "You go first!" Zoro said to the others, as they ran past the two sword users.

"Still following us?" Sanji asked as he looked over to Groudon.

"I don't think I have much a choice at this point," Groudon said. "Looks like I'm as wanted as you guys."

"Hey, is someone standing there?" Luffy asked.

"You have come, Luffy," said Smoker as he stood next to his bike. "And I see you're with that man in red as well."

"Hey! You're the guy who bumped into me earlier!" Groudon shouted. "What's your deal! I didn't do anything worng!"

"On the contrary," Smoker said. "The Marine officer I had following you informed me that you dined and dashed, assaulted a civilian, and resisted arrest. That sounds like enough reason for me to arrest you."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Smoker, and I am the Captain of this Marine base," Smoker informed them. "I won't allow you to escape!" As Smoker shouted this, his arms turned into smoke, and extended towards Luffy and Groudon.

"What the!? Let them go!" Sanji said as he charged forward and kicked Smoker in his head, only for his foot to go straight through it.

"Don't mess with me, you weakling! White Blow!" Smoker yelled as he sends Sanji flying back with a fist of smoke.

"Sanji! Why you! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm towards Smoker, only for it to go through him. "Eh?"

"What the…what's going on?" Groudon asked.

"So, your head is worth 3 million Berries?" Smoker asked as he grabbed Luffy by the back of his head and pinned him to the ground, and continued hold Groudon in the air. "You have some real bad luck." Smoker then reached for his jitte on his back.

"I don't think so," said a man behind Smoker as he too grabbed his jitte, preventing Smoker from moving it.

Smoker turned around and was surprised by who he saw. "You!" He shouted.

"What? Who? Who is that?" Luffy asked, unable to see his savior from under Smoker as he also held his head down.

"Who are you?" Groudon asked, still unable to move.

"The World Government is looking for you," Smoker said.

"The world is waiting for our answer," the man replied. Soon, a strong gust of wind appeared, freeing both Luffy and Groudon from Smoker's grip, sending them flying down the street.

By now, Zoro had already caught up with them. "Let's go Luffy! Before they close off the island!" Zoro yelled. "And the storm is getting heavier! Hurry up!"

"So, this is what Nami was talking about?" Sanji said.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Groudon yelled as he ran to catch up with them.

"Go! It is your destiny!" the man yelled.

"Why are you helping them Dragon!?" Smoker yelled.

"What is your reason for stopping them?" the man, now identified as Dragon, asked

* * *

-Lougetown Port-

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled. "Hurry up! I can't hold onto this rope much longer!" Usopp was indeed holding onto a rope, making sure that the Going Merry stayed near the port.

"Hurry! We have to go now!" Nami yelled.

"Hey! What's he doing here!?" Usopp questioned, seeing Groudon.

"I'm getting off this crazy island!" Groudon said as he followed them onboard the ship.

"So you're really coming with us?" Zoro asked.

"I don't really have a choice at this point," Groudon said. "If I stay here, I'll be arrested."

"Then let's get going!" Luffy yelled as he and his crew left Lougetown, and headed out to the ocean.

"Ah! Will our ship be able to stay afloat!?" Usopp panicked, due to the intense weather.

"Look at that light!" Sanji shouted.

"A lighthouse?" Zoro questioned.

"That's a guiding light," Nami informed them. "And at the end of the light is the entrance to the Grand Line. So?"

"Don't any of you feel scared in the middle of this storm!?" Usopp shouted in panic.

"Shall we begin the ceremony for entering the ocean then?" Sanji said as he brought out a barrel. "To find the All Blue." Sanji then rose up his leg and put his heel on the lid of the barrel.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman," Zoro said as he did the same.

"To draw a map of the world," Nami said as she also put her heel on the barrel's lid.

"To become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp shouted as he did the same as well.

"To become the Pirate King!" Luffy shouted as he also did the same. Luffy then looked over to Groudon as he said. "Hey, aren't you going to join us?"

"Let's get one thing straight Straw Hat," Groudon said. "We're not friends and I'm not a part of your crew. I'm only here until I can get somewhere safe were I can find out how to get back to my world."

"Just shut up and join us," Zoro said.

"We all didn't want to join at first too, but now look at us," Sanji said. "Since Luffy wants you to join, you're probably going to end up joining us."

Reluctantly, Groudon walked up to them and put the heel of his boot on the lid of the barrel as he said, "To find a way back to my home."

Everyone then lifted up their foot, as everyone but Groudon yelled, "Let's go to the Grand Line!"

**A/N: It feels so good when a chapter gets done and is posted. But for now, I need to focus on my other story, which I feel is over due for an update. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave a Review on your thoughts on the chapter and Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


	3. Entering the Grand Line

**A/N: Hey guys. First, I just wanna apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. Real life has been keeping me busy, and I was focused on finishing up the latest arc in my other story. But fear not, the chapter is now done and ready for you guys to read. So without further delay, enjoy the latest chapter.**

Chapter 3: Entering the Grand Line

-The Going Merry-

Groudon wasn't happy, although saying that now would be an understatement at this point. First he was taken to a world almost entirely comprised of water, or so he was told. And then when he arrived to land he almost instantly became a wanted man. And all because he didn't pay for food, he'll never understand why that was so wrong. And now, he was back out on the ocean, in the middle of an unnatural storm, with people he didn't want to be with. The only thing that could make it worse for him would be if Kyogre showed up.

Groudon himself was currently sitting at the base of the mast, legs and arms crossed and his eyes closed. To say he was irritated would be an understatement to how he currently felt, with everyone on the ship shouting and the rain pelting down onto him. "I swear…if that stupid, over grown whale is behind this…" Groudon said to himself.

"Nami! Emergency!" Luffy shouted. "The light from the light house disappeared! It's our guiding light."

"No, it's supposed to disappear," Nami informed him. "That's why you must have a navigator. Trust me, I can remember the way."

"Hm…You are good," Luffy stated as he lung off the ship's figure head.

"Can you get out of there?" Nami asked.

"No," Luffy answered. "I won't give this seat to you."

"Who wants to sit there!?" Nami shouted.

"Can you keep it down?" Groudon said from his position. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Eh? But you slept all the way to Louge Town, how can you still be tired?" Luffy questioned.

"You try being asleep for a couple thousand years then being rudely woken up," Groudon said.

"…You're right…I wouldn't be able to handle that," Luffy said. "But hey, at least you're only grumpy because you didn't get enough sleep."

"I'm not grumpy!" Groudon shouted.

"But we might be in trouble," Nami said, ignoring the argument between the two. "That rumor must be true." After gathering everyone inside the ship, Nami announced, "It seems the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain."

"A mountain?" Usopp questioned.

"Yes, at first, I thought it was impossible. But look at this," Nami said as she pointed at the map. "The place where the guiding light is pointing to is Reverse Mountain on the Red Line."

"What? Do you mean that we will hit the mountain?" Zoro asked.

"No, it's not like that," Nami stated as she pointed to the map she placed on the table. "Can you see the canal here?"

"A canal? Don't be stupid," Usopp said. "Even though there is a canal, there is no way a ship can go up a mountain."

"Long nose has a point there," Groudon said. "In all my life, I've never seen water go up a mountain. And I've lived a very long life."

"Haven't you been asleep for most if it?" Luffy asked.

"Not my point Straw Hat," Groudon said.

"But it's what the map says," Nami stated.

"Yes! Don't you trust Nami?" Sanji asked.

"You stole that map from Buggy right?" Zoro asked. "Are you sure that it's accurate?"

"Use a ship to cross a mountain?" Luffy said. "Sounds interesting! The magic mountain!"

"I want to ask you something. What is the reason of going to the Grand Line by using an entrance?" Zoro questioned. "If you head south, you can go to the Grand Line too, right?"

"That's a bad idea Zoro!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy's right! There's a reason for that," Nami stated.

"We're supposed to go to the Grand Line by using the entrance because it's cool!" Luffy shouted.

"That's not the reason," Nami said as she punched Luffy in the back of his head.

"You humans don't know anything!" Groudon shouted as he suddenly stood up, hands on the table. "Water isn't supposed to go up a mountain! It's supposed to go down it!"

"That's not the point!" Nami shouted at Groudon.

"Look! The storm is gone!" Usopp said surprised. "Yes, the weather is so calm."

"That's impossible," Nami stated. "If we head straight towards the storm, we will arrive at the entrance."

"Wow! Nice weather!" Usopp said as he went outside, followed by the others.

"What happened here?" Zoro asked.

"Who care? I'm just glad to be back in the sun," Groudon said.

"We are in deep trouble now," Nami said. "This place must be the Calm Belt."

"Calm Belt?" Luffy questioned.

"What's that?" Sanji asked.

"Look! There's still a heavy storm over there!" Usopp pointed out. "But this side is calm and doesn't have any wind."

"No wind, no rain, seems fine to me," Groudon said.

"Just shut up and prepare to row!" Nami shouted. "We're going back to the storm!"

"Yes Nami!" Sanji replied.

"Why do we have to hurry?" Luffy asked. "You told us to row the ship, but this isn't a row boat."

"Why do we have to go back to the storm?" Usopp questioned.

"I prefer the sun thank you," Groudon said.

"Just shut up and do it!" Nami shouted.

"It's nice weather here," Zoro said. "Why do we have to go back there?"

"I am going to explain it to you!" Nami shouted angrily. "Now, the ship is heading south like you wanted!"

"Oh? So are we in the Grand Line now?" Zoro asked.

"That was fast," Groudon commented.

"If it's that easy to come in, then there would be many more people coming here!" Nami pointed out. "The Grand Line is surrounded by two seas. And one of the seas is the Calm Belt, the sea without wind."

"You're right, there's no wind at all. So what?" Zoro asked.

"Because this sea is…!" Nami tried to say before the ship started to shake a lot.

"Aaaah! An earthquake?!" Luffy questioned.

"Don't look at me! I'm not doing this!" Groudon shouted.

"Don't be stupid you two!" Ussop shouted. "We're in the middle of the ocean!"

"Don't remind me!" Groudon shouted. Soon after, giant sea monster emerged from under the water, the Going Merry, ending up on the snout of a particularly large one. The sudden appearance of these monsters caused the crew to panic. "The hell are these things!?"

"This sea is a nest for Sea Kings…" Nami informed them.

"These things are freaking Seakings!" Groudon shouted, remembering the small black and red fish from his world. The rest of the Straw Hats had went and gotten the oars to row the boat when they were back on the water, hoping to make a hasty retreat. But to everyone's surprise, the Sea King actually sneezed, sending them flying off of its snout. This would have been fine if not for two things. A giant frog like Sea King saw them and followed them, and Usopp ended up falling off of the boat, right towards the frog Sea King. Luffy quickly rescued the long nosed sniper though by stretching his arm towards him and grabbing the back of his overalls, and pulled him back onto the ship. Soon enough, the Going Merry was propelled right back into the storm it was in earlier.

"We're safe now," Luffy said. "We're back in the storm."

"Do you understand why we have to use the entrance now?" Nami asked.

"Yes, I understand," Zoro said.

"As do I," Groudon said.

"I got it!" Nami said in realization.

"What is it?" Groudon said.

"We have to go up the mountain," Nami said.

"Are you still thinking about that?" Zoro asked.

"If the waves from the four oceans head to that mountain, it'll create a stream!" Nami explained. "That stream will push the water up to the canal, and when the water has reached the mountain's peak it will be pushed back down into the Grand Line! So the ship can go up the mountain by the stream's power. The only problem left is how to control the rudder. Reverse Mountain is a huge cliff. When the water hits the mountain, the water will go down. If we can't control our ship to the entrance, we'll hit the mountain and sink. Do you understand?"

"Hahaha, so that means it's a Mystery Mountain, right?" Luffy asked.

"Sounds more like a Mystery Ocean to me," Groudon commented. "I only deal with land, I have no interest in how water works."

Nami sighed as she said, "You guys really don't understand it, do you?"

"You're so smart Nami~!" Sanji said.

"I've never heard of a ship that can climb a mountain," Zoro said.

"I've heard something about it," Sanji said.

"What? About the Mystery Mountain and Ocean?" Zoro asked.

"No, I heard a story about the Grand Line," Sanji said. "They say that it's very tough even to get in there. So, I realize that going to the Grand Line isn't an easy job."

"I can see the Mystery Mountain!" Luffy suddenly shouted. "It's huge!"

"Wait! What is that shadow!?" Usopp shouted in panic. "Is that the Red Line!?"

"I've created bigger cliffs in my sleep," Groudon said.

"There's a fog surrounding it!" shouted Usopp. "We can't see anything!"

"Take a deep breath and hold the rudder tight!" Luffy shouted.

"Leave it to us!" Sanji and Usopp shouted as the grabbed the whipstaff, ready to turn the ship when needed.

"This is impossible, am I dreaming?" Zoro said as he looked ahead with a pair of binoculars. "The water is going up the mountain."

"That's impossible!" Groudon shouted as he took the binoculars and looked through them himself. "Like I said, water only goes down mountain, not u…it's really going up!?"

"It's getting off route!" Luffy shouted. "Turn right! Right!"

"Right!? The rudder is so heavy!" Usopp said as he and Sanj tried to direct the ship, only for the whipstaff to snap near its base, surprising the whole crew.

"The rudder broke!" Nami shouted in fear.

"We are going to hit the gate!" Usopp yelled.

"_Is this it?_" Groudon thought to himself. "_Barely a day in this world, and I'm already going to die!?_"

Suddenly, Luffy jumped off the front of the ship as he said, "Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy then inflated his stomach, now looking more like a large ball. The ship ran into the pillar of the gate, but, due to Luffy, bounced harmlessly off of it and started to travel up the canal.

"We're safe!" Nami shouted happily.

"Luffy! Take my hand!" Zoro shouted as he held out his hand, Luffy quickly deflating and stretching his arm to Zoro, and quickly reeled himself back onto the ship, which was now smoothly sailing up the canal.

"We made it!" Usopp yelled as he celebrated with Sanji.

"_We're…we're still alive?_" Groudon thought. "We almost crashed into the Cliffside, why are you celebrating!?"

"We're celebrating cause we're still alive!" Sanji said. "Lighten up! It's smooth sailing from here!"

"_If getting into this Grand Line place was this much of a challenge, then the actual thing must be really dangerous,_" Groudon thought with dread. "_But I can't die here! I gotta get home. I'll take on any and every challenge this world throws at me!_" "Bring it on Grand Line!" Groudon shouted.

The ship soon reached the apex of the mountain, going up onto the air a bit. The water that splashed off the mountain froze from the cold air of the high altitude. After staying in the air for a second, the ship started its descent into the world's most dangerous ocean, the Grand Line.

"I can see it! The Grand Line!" Luffy shouted. "The largest sea in the world. Let's go!"

**A/N: Not as long as some of my other chapters I've done, but it has what I need. So, the real adventure can finally begin. I bet you guys are as excited as I am for the story to really begin. On a side note, what do you guys think Groudon's nickname should be if and when he gets a wanted poster, cause we all know he's getting one. If anything, I might go with Land Master, but I wanna see what you guys can think. That's all I have to say for now. Leave a Review on your thoughts on the chapter and Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


	4. The Whale and the Mysterious People

**A/N: Sorry about the unintentional hiatus on this guys. I got so wrapped up in my other story, that I kinda ended up neglecting this one. But now, my full attention is on this fic, so I'll try and update this as fast as I can. But remember, I have no update schedule for any of my stories, so it might be a while until you see an update again, but no where near as long as last time. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Whale and the Mysterious People

-Straw Hat Pirate Ship-

The Straw Hat Pirates were currently going down Reverse Mountain, heading straight into the Grand Line.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he sat on the Going Merry's figure head. Soon, a loud cry of some sort appeared.

"Hey! Did you hear something?" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry about it! Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

"Maybe it's wind?" Nami suggested. "I guarantee that you will find a very different atmosphere."

"That's no kind of wind I've ever heard," Groudon said, as the same sound was heard again as Usopp looked through his goggles to get a better look at what was ahead of them.

"Nami! There's a mountain blocking our way, why's that?" Sanji asked, sitting up on the mast.

"A mountain? That's impossible!" Nami shouted back. "If we go through this passage, there will be only sea." The sound was once again heard.

"Huh?" Luffy went as he got a better look at what was in front of them.

"It's not a mountain! It's a giant whale!" Usopp shouted.

"The hell is a Wailord doing here!?" Groudon shouted.

"What are we gonna do? Fight?" Luffy asked.

"Are you nuts!?" Usopp shouted. "How can we fight a giant whale!?"

"But it's blocking our way!" Luffy shouted back.

"Wait a minute here, as we get closer, it sure looked like a wall!" Sanji pointed out. "Where are its eyes?"

"Yes, maybe it doesn't know that we're here," Nami reasoned.

"But we're gonna hit it!" Zoro pointed out. "We'll be safe if we can pass through that passage on the left! Someone control the rudder!"

"But the rudder broke!" Usopp shouted.

"We have to do something! I'll help too!" Zoro said as he headed to the cabin.

"Wait for me!" Groudon said as he too followed

"Wait! I have an idea!" Luffy shouted as he went below deck.

"What are you going to do!?" Nami shouted as she watched Luffy run off.

"Move rudder! Move!" Usopp shouted as he, Sanji, Zoro, and Groudon tried to move what was left of the whipstaff.

"There's nothing to move!" Groudon shouted.

"It's not working!" Nami shouted as the cannon at the front of the ship was then fire, slowing down the ship greatly,

"A cannon!" everyone shouted.

"Hm…now the ship is stopping," Luffy said as he stood behind a cannon, having just fired it. But the ship kept going forward until it hit the whale, but the only thing that happened was the figure head bent backwards and broke off, landing on the deck.

"This is a nightmare…are we going to die here?" Nami asked herself after she ducked down to avoid the figure head.

"My special seat!" Luffy shouted after seeing what happened to the figure head.

After an intense moment of silence, Zoro shouted, "Now let's get out of here!"

"What's happening? Didn't this whale feel that cannon ball he was hit by?" Sanji questioned.

"Is it a stupid whale?" Usopp suggested.

"Who cares!? Let's just get outta here!" Groudon shouted as he joined the other three in rowing as the whale once again cried out.

"That sound is breaking my ears!" Usopp shouted

"Everyone row! Hurry up so we can get away from this guy!" Zoro shouted.

"You destroyed my special seat!" Luffy said as he stood on the deck, facing the whale, as he then punched the whale in its eye.

"You idiot!" everyone shouted.

"He's looking at us!" Nami shouted in panic.

"Come and get a piece of me you stupid whale!" Luffy yelled.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled as he and Usopp kicked Luffy in the back of his head, as the whale opened up his mouth. But the two kicked him too hard, and sent him off the side of the ship.

"I'm gonna fall!" Luffy shouted as he watched the others go down the whale's throat. Luffy then stretched his arm and grabbed the side of the whale's mouth, and pulled himself up on top of the whale. "I'm not gonna die here!" Luffy sat there, panting a bit as the whale closed its mouth. "What am I doing? Everyone's been swallowed! Hey! Let my friends out! Let everyone out!" Luffy shouted as he punched the top of the whale's head. The whale soon started to sink below the water, much to Luffy's frustration. "Are you going to run away now!? Don't do that! Wait! Let my friends out! We have to travel together! It's very important!" But the whale didn't listen to Luffy at all. Luffy then noticed something to his right, and saw a metal hatch, which slightly confused him.

* * *

-Location Unknown-

"What do you think?" Usopp asked.

"What do I think?" Zoro asked back.

"Never mind about what you're thinking," Sanji said. "Anyway, we were swallowed by a giant whale. Is this a dream?" Turns out, the ship was now in calm waters, with a clear sunny day, and a house on an island in front of them.

"Yes. Maybe it's a dream," Usopp said.

"I really hope this entire day has been one bad dream for me…" Groudon said hopefully.

"So what about that island and house?" Zoro asked.

"An illusion maybe?" Usopp suggested.

"What about this?" Sanji asked as a giant squid appeared in front of them, causing Nami and Usopp to freak out. But before it or any of the ones not freaking out could do anything, the squid was pierced and killed by three harpoons that came from the island. Zoro, Sanji, and Groudon were all ready to take on the squid.

"Someone is here," Zoro said.

"I hope he's a good guy," Sanji said.

"If not we'll beat the crap outta him," Groudon said.

"Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I wanna go home…" Nami said, as both she and Usopp were crying.

"A ship…" said a man as he came out of the.

"Are the harpoons coming from the island?" Usopp questioned.

"Wait, someone's coming out of the house," Sanji said as a man then came out of the house. "A flower!"

"A flower!?" Zoro repeated in disbelief. But it turns out the man's hair only looked like a flower.

"No, he's a human," Sanji corrected.

"Human?" Usopp questioned. "That old man is the one who shot the squid?"

"The person who saved us is just a regular fisherman?" Zoro questioned. After that was said, there was an intense moment of silence. Sanji and the man were in a staring contest, as a somewhat threatening atmosphere developed. Only for it to be immediately be diffused as the man sat down in a lawn chair and opened up a newspaper.

"Can't you say anything!?" Sanji shouted angrily as the man just looked over to them.

"If you want to fight us, we aren't scared of you!" Usopp shouted. "We have a cannon!"

"…Don't even think about it or someone will die," the man said.

"…Who's going to die old man?" Sanji questioned.

"Me." he simply answered.

"You're pissing me off!" Sanji shouted.

"Calm down," Zoro said. "Who are you, and what is this place? Can you tell us?"

"…Before you ask questions, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" the man asked.

"You're right, sorry," Zoro apologized.

"My name is Crocus," the man introduced himself, interrupting Zoro. "I'm 71 years old, Pisces sign, AB blood type. I'm the caretaker of the Reverse Mountain Lighthouse."

"Should I kill him here!?" Zoro shouted in anger.

"Calm down," Sanji said.

"Hahaha! This guy's funny!" Groudon laughed.

"It's rude to laugh at the expense of others you know," Crocus said.

"You wanna piece of me old man!?" Groudon shouted.

"You asked me what is this place?" Crocus questioned. "You were swallowed by the giant whale and brought to my one-man resort. Do you think this is a rat's stomach?"

"We were really eaten by that giant whale?" Usopp asked.

"What are we going to do?" Nami asked. "I don't want to be digested."

"There's an exit over there," Crocus said as he pointed to a pair of giant metal doors.

"You got an exit too!?" Usopp questioned. "How can you have an exit in a whale's stomach?"

"The door's on the sky," Nami pointed out.

"And there's clouds in the sky," Usopp added.

"It's a picture," Crocus informed them. "A picture on the whale's stomach. This whale is very playful."

"What are you doing in here!?" Usopp shouted,

"Don't worry about him, let's get out of here," Zoro said.

"For once, I agree with the swordsman," Groudon said as the area began to shake.

"What's happening!?" Nami shouted.

"It begins," Crocus simply said as he stood up.

"Look! It's not an island, but a ship made of iron!" Nami said as she pointed to the underside of the island, which was indeed made of iron.

"So if we stay here for a long time, our ship will be destroyed!" Usopp reasoned. "Hey What's beginning!? Tell us!"

"This whale is using its head to ram the Red Line," Crocus told them.

"What?" Sanji, Zoro, and Groudon questioned.

"Yeah, I saw many scars on his forehead," Nami recalled. "Besides, he held his head up to the sky and cried."

"What's that mean?" Usopp asked.

"He must be sad," Nami concluded.

"So what is that old man doing here?" Sanji asked.

"He's going to kill this whale from the inside!" Usopp guessed. "What a cruel person."

"The mystery is solved so let's get out of here," Zoro said. "If we don't hurry, we could be digested."

"We aren't whale hunters and we don't have any reason to save this whale," Sanji said. "So we should get out of here."

"Then stop talking and let's get this ship moving already!" Groudon shouted.

"We can't reach the exit!" Usopp shouted, as the ship wasn't moving at all due to the rough waters.

"Hurry up! Or else we'll all be in trouble!" Nami shouted. "Luffy must be outside, I saw him get out before we were swallowed."

"Hey! That old man just jumped into the water!" Usopp shouted as he pointed at Crocus. "He could be digested! Wait, maybe he's heading for the exit. We'd better hurry up before the whale gets mad again."

"We have to row to get there! Hurry up!" Zoro shouted. Suddenly, three people shot out from the door, one of which was Luffy.

"Ah! Down there is gastric acid!" the man who appeared with Luffy shouted.

"No!" the woman screamed.

"Everyone's safe?" Luffy asked as he saw his crew. "Anyways, save me first!" Then the three of them landed in the water.

"Luffy and two strange people," Usopp observed as he then pointed at Crocus climbing a ladder. "Look! That old man is escaping!"

"Don't worry about him, we have to save Luffy first!" Zoro said.

"That's enough Laboon, stop hurting yourself," Crocus said as he stood next to a giant syringe. "I'm almost out of the drug, I'll have to make some more." As Crocus injected Laboon with the drug, the whale couldn't help but cry out in surprise. "That wall is separating two seas. Even if you hit it until you die, you can't destroy it."

"The whale's stopped," Nami pointed out, as the waters soon returned to their calm state.

"So, who are you guys?" Groudon asked. "Not that I really care."

"They must be pirates Mr. Nine," the woman whispered to the man.

"I know, I can see that Ms. Wednesday," the man, Mr. Nine, whispered back.

"As long as I'm still alive, I won't let anyone harm this whale!" Crocus shouted from a small platform that was next to the door.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy asked confused, having not been there for the explanation.

"But we are inside the whale now," Mr. Nine said.

"That means we can destroy the stomach…" Ms. Wednesday said.

"And get out of here!" Mr. Nine said as they both fired their bazookas. "You can't stop us anymore!"

"Hooligan people!" Crocus said as he jumped in front of the cannon balls, causing them to hit him instead of the whale's stomach.

"He used himself as a shield to protect the whale!" Usopp shouted.

"Is he protecting the whale?" Nami questioned.

"Haha! It's worthless!" yelled Ms. Wednesday.

"No matter what happens, this whale must be food for our town!" Mr. Nine yelled.

"Why did that old man…?" Usopp tried to ask.

"What's happening here?" Nami asked as Luffy walked up behind the two mysterious people and punched them in the back of their heads.

"Let's take care of them first," Luffy said.

"This is an Island Whale from West Blue," Crocus explained as everyone was now on his island, the two other people tied up. "It's the largest species of whale in the world. His name is Laboon. And these people are hooligans. They came from a town close to here. They're trying to kill Laboon because his meat can save them for two to three years. But I won't let them do that. There is a reason why he uses his head to hit the Red Line and cry. One day while I was taking care of the lighthouse, a group of pirates came down Reverse Mountain with a little whale. It seems that those pirates always played with Laboon while they were in West Blue. But they realized that it would be a very dangerous journey, so they decided to leave Laboon here. Island Whales usually stay in pods, but to Laboon, those pirates are his pod. Because their ship was broken, they stayed here for about two months. I became very close to them. When they decided to leave, they asked me to take care of Laboon. They told me they would travel around the world and come back here. Laboon has always understood, and has waited for his friends to return."

"That's why he's crying for them and hitting his head against the Red Line," Nami said. "So he can get to the other side."

"That's right," Crocus said. "It's been fifty years now. He still believes that his friends are still alive." This information surprised everyone.

"_To wait for people, even after so long…_" Groudon thought as he looked up at the fake sky. "_I just don't understand._" Soon, they were moving through the water, back to the outside.

"This water way is very well made," Usopp said. "He has a big hole inside his body, but he's still alive. Isn't this because he was being playful?"

"It's just an idea I had," Crocus said. "I am a doctor after all."

"A doctor?" Luffy asked, a bit excited. "Can you become our doctor then?"

"Don't be stupid," Crocus said as he climbed up a ladder. "I'm not as strong as I used to be."

"You're a doctor, so you're giving this whale medical treatment from inside his body, right?" Nami asked.

"Yes, he's getting too big for outside treatment now," Crocus said as he approached a wheel. "Here, I'll open the door for you." Crocus then started to turn the wheel as the large steel doors in front of the Going Merry opened up, allowing it to go back outside.

"I see the real sky!" Luffy shouted as he stood on the remains of the figure head.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Usopp asked.  
"Just throw them out somewhere around here," Zoro said as the two people were thrown overboard.

"Ugh! What's this!?" Mr. Nine said as he and Ms. Wednesday both regained consciousness.

"Is this gastric acid!?" Ms. Wednesday asked in fear.

"No, it's sea water Ms. Wednesday," Mr. Nine said as they both resurfaced.

"It seems those pirates are letting us go Mr. Nine," Ms. Wednesday said.

"So who are you?" Luffy asked.

"That's none of your business!" Ms. Wednesday shouted.

"Wait, Ms. Wednesday. Even though it's none of our business, we still have some relationships with pirates," Mr. Nine said.

"That right Mr. Nine," said Ms. Wednesday. "It really involves our company. So you'd better be prepared."

"We'll see you again soon!" Mr. Nine said as he and Ms. Wednesday swam off.

"Crocus! One day, we will take that whale for sure!" Ms. Wednesday shouted.

"What a bunch of weirdos," Groudon said as he watched them swim off.

"Is it a good idea to let them get away?" Nami asked. "They can come back and kill the whale."

"If we hold them here, they will send new guys to kill Laboon," Crocus said.

"But it's been fifty years," Usopp said as they all gathered near the lighthouse. "He still believes his friends will return?"

"Those pirates made this whale wait for them for a really long time," Luffy said.

"Idiot! Don't you remember that this is the Grand Line?" Sanji asked. "They said they'd come back in a few years. But it's already been fifty. He should know the answer. They're already dead. No matter how long he waits for them, they will never come back."

"Why are you saying something like that? Who knows? Maybe they are coming back," Usopp said. "It's a beautiful thing to know that this whale is still keeping his promise."

"But the truth is more cruel than the dream," Crocus said. "They are already gone. I've checked already. They've left the Grand Line."

"What? What did you say?" Usopp asked, not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"So this whale was abandoned?" Nami asked. "But if they're going to escape from here, they have to go through the Calm Belt."

"That's right, so I don't know if they are still alive or dead," Crocus said. "Even if they are still alive, they will never come back. No one wants to stay in this catastrophic atmosphere. If you are not strong enough, you can't survive this sea. Because once you've experienced the fear of the Grand Line, you will become weak."

"So, that means that they weren't strong enough, so they decided to leave this place without thinking of the promise." Sanji said.

"This whale has been abandoned, even though he's believed in them for fifty years!" Usopp yelled. "This is too cruel!"

"Since you already know the truth, why don't you tell him?" Nami asked. "This whale can understand human language, right?"

"I've told him everything. But Laboon won't listen," Crocus said, thinking back to when he first tried to tell Laboon. He then looked over to Laboon and said, "That's your friend over there right? What's he doing?" The others looked to see Groudon sitting at the edge of the cliff facing Laboon, arms and legs crossed.

"Who knows?" Zoro said. "He just joined us recently, and he doesn't consider himself a part of our crew."

"That so?" Crocus asked.

"…Oi, whale, I know you can hear me," Groudon said. "You heard what they said right? Those friends of yours abandoned you. They aren't coming back." All Laboon did was let out a loud cry. "I don't care what you think! They aren't coming back! No matter how long you wait!" Groudon shouted as he stood up. Laboon then dove under the water, turning around, and tried to smack Groudon with his tail.

"Laboon! Stop that!" Crocuc shouted as he got up, only to be stopped by Zoro.

"Let this play out," Zoro said.

"Are you crazy!? No one can survive something like that!" Crocus shouted.

"Take another look," Sanji said, pointing to underneath the tail, which was slowly being lifted up.

"Is that all you got!?" Groudon shouted as he continued to slowly lift up the tail. "Bring it on you stupid fish!"

"…That's a mammal," Nami, Usopp, and Sanji all said as Laboon removed his tail from Groudon.

"…See what I mean? He won't listen to anyone" Crocus said, surprised Groudon was able to survive that. As he continued talking, Groudon continued to yell at Laboon, only for the whale to splash him with a large amount of water, causing him to wash up near the others. "If he continues to hit his head, he will die. I've been with him for fifty years, he's become a part of my life. I can't let him die."

"Yaaaaah!" Luffy shouted as he ran up the side of the whale, carrying the ships mast with him.

"What's Straw Hat doing?" Groudon asked as he stood up and rung out his coat.

"Maybe he wants to hike on the whale," Zoro suggested.

"We can't let him out of our sight for a second," Sanji said.

"I've arrived to your forehead. You're new scar must be over there!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms upwards, raising the mast high into the air. "Gum-Gum…Flower Arrangement!" Luffy then stuck the mast into the whales head.

"Was that a ship's mast?" Zoro asked.

"Looked like your ship's," Groudon said.

"Absolutely right," Usopp said. They then looked over to the Going Merry and saw that the mast was indeed gone. Soon after, Laboon started to shake around everywhere, trying to get the mast out of his head.

"What the hell is that moron doing!?" Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Groudon all yelled.

"He broke our ship's mast!?" Usopp yelled. Meanwhile, Luffy was holding onto the mast as is his life depended on it. Laboon then dove his head towards the cliff. "Ahh! He's coming this way! He's going to hit the floor!" When Laboon hit the ground, he dug the mast in even further, and Luffy took the opportunity to jump off.

"That…that kid!?' Crocus yelled in panic.

"It's dangerous!" Nami said as she held Crocus back. "Don't worry about him, he won't die!" Laboon then brought his head back up, and cried out in pain again.

"haha, idiot," Luffy laughed as he landed on the ground.

"What is he thinking?" Usopp asked as he watched the two fight, which consisted of Luffy punching Laboon, and Laboon knocking Luffy back or trying to bite him.

"Luffy, what do you think you're doing!?" Zoro shouted as Luffy was now on his back in front of the light house, as he then sat up.

"We're even now!" Luffy shouted, gaining Laboon's attention. "I'm really good, right? But we still don't know the result of this fight. So we'll have to fight again in the future. You're friends are already dead, but I'm still alive! So we'll travel around the Grand Line, and we'll come back to see you again. Let's fight again next time!" Everyone was smiling a bit as Laboon let out a happy cry.

**A/N: And that's another chapter done. Again, I wanna apologize for how long this took. First, I wanna thank Shadow Lugia of Orre for all the nickname suggestions, as he/she was the only person to leave suggestions. But I gotta say, they were some good ones. I personally liked "Earth Shaker," "Ruby Dragon," and "Solar Demon." But if you guys come up with something, don't be afraid to share it. It'll be a while until he gets one, so there's plenty of time to decide. If it comes down to it, I'll just put up a poll when it comes time for Groudon to get a nickname if I can't decide. Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. Leave a Review on your thoughts on the chapter, and Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews. I'll answer it as soon as and as best as I can. Seeya later.**


	5. The First Island

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this update took so long. As usual, real life can be a real pain when it comes to trying to write these, but now it's finally done! So without further ado, I give you the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: The First Island

-Reverse Mountain Lighthouse-

"Okay! This is the sign of the promise between you and me!" Luffy shouted as he was covered in paint and held a large paint brush, having just finished painting a terrible copy of his ship's jolly roger onto Laboon's fore head. "You must not hit your head and make the sign disappear until we come back to see you again. Got it?"

"Bo," Laboon went, stating his understanding.

"Very good!" Luffy shouted.

"That moron destroyed our ship…Hey Zoro! Help me fix the ship!" Usopp shouted, only for Zoro to respond with a snore. "I'm not a carpenter! Groudon! You help me instead!"

"I think I'll pass," Groudon said from his place on shore.

"And why's that!?" Usopp questioned.

"Cause I don't care about that stupid ship of yours," Groudon said.

"Stupid!?" Usopp yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Nami suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you have to scream?" Luffy asked as Laboon dove underwater.

"What's wrong Nami?" Sanji asked as he appeared with several large plates filled with food.

"Why don't I take a break and have some food," Usopp said as he climbed back onto shore.

"The compass is broken!" Nami shouted. "It won't stop spinning!"

"It seems that you don't know anything about this place. I'm really tired of you. Do you want to waste your life here?" Crocus asked. "I told you that you cannot use commonsense in here. Your compass isn't broken."

"Is it a magnetic field?" Nami asked.

"Yes. Because every island is the main source of many elements of the Grand Line," Crocus explained. "And it's creating a huge magnetic field that covers every inch of this place. Besides, the currents and wind here are uncertain. If you truly are the navigator, you should know about the danger of this place. If you go out there without any knowledge, you will die."

"You're right," Nami said. "If we don't know the direction, we're hopeless. And I don't know how to solve this problem."

"Hey! This is bad!" Usopp shouted. "How are we supposed to survive now?!"

"Even though you don't know you're still beautiful!" Sanji shouted.

"Can you shut up!" Nami shouted at the two.

"This fish's trunk is really good," Luffy said, not paying attention to what was being said by the others.

"Food is all fish are really good for," Groudon said as he ate.

"If you want to travel the Grand Line, you must have a Log Pose," Crocus explained to them.

"Log Pose?" Nami asked. "I've never heard of one before."

"It's a very special kind of compass," Crocus said.

"You mean a strange compass?" Luffy asked.

"Its shape is different from a regular compass," Crocus continued to explain.

"Does it look like this?" Luffy asked as he held up a wristband with a glass dome on it, and a compass needle suspended inside the dome.

"Yes," Crocus answered. "Without a Log Pose, you can't travel in the Grand Line. But it's very difficult to find a log Pose outside of the Grand Line."

"Okay, okay, but hold on just a minute," Nami said as she then went over and punched Luffy in his head as she shouted, "How did you get something like that!?"

"Those mystery people left it on our ship," Luffy said.

"Them?" Nami questioned as she took the log pose and strapped it onto her wrist. "This is a Log Pose, but there's no letters on it."

"Each island in the Grand Line has its own unique magnetic field," Crocus explained. "You have to save the magnetic field of the islands that attracts the Log Pose. And then use it as a guide to your next destination. In the middle of nowhere, the magnetic field that attracts the Log Pose is the only thing you can trust. First, you have to choose between one of seven magnetic fields from this island. No matter where you begin, you will end up in a single direction. To the last island, and that island is Raftel, which is the final destination of the Grand Line. According to history, the only group to ever arrive there was Gold Roger and his crew. It is a legendary island."

"So…One Piece must be on that island!" Usopp reasoned.

Meanwhile, Groudon was soaking in the information that Crocus just told them as he thought, "_Magnetic fields…so that must be what I'm feeling. I thought something felt off when we exited that whale._"

"Well, it's the greatest journey, and no one else has ever accomplished it," Crocus said.

"That's not a problem if we try," Luffy said as he finished eating the fish. "Should we go now? I'm full."

"You ate the whole thing!?" Sanji shouted angrily.

"He even ate the bones," Usopp observed.

"I'll admit, for human food, it was pretty good," Groudon said as he picked his sharp teeth with one of the fish bones.

"The Log Pose, I have to be very careful with it, because it's the key to our journey," Nami said as she looked at the Log Pose.

"Damn it! You two ate the food that I prepared for Nami! And you ate the whole thing!" Sanji shouted as he kicked Luffy and Groudon in the back of their heads, sending them flying across the ground as something was heard popping. Nami silently observed the broken Log Pose on her wrist before waking over to Sanji.

"Why don't you all just go and calm down in the sea!?" Nami shouted as she kicked Luffy, Groudon and Sanji into the ocean.

"Hey! Isn't that thing really important for us!?" Usopp shouted panic.

"What are we going to do?" Nami asked. "Crocus, the Log Pose broke!"

"Calm down," Crocus said. "I was thinking about giving you a new one to show my appreciation for the things you've done for Laboon."

"Are you sure you didn't eat a Devil Fruit?" Sanji asked as he reached the shore, having dragged Luffy and Groudon back to it. "You sank like a hammer."

"…Shut…up…" Groudon said between breathes of air, as the three then noticed Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday right next to them.

"Please, give me your hand Ms. Wednesday," Sanji offered as he was immediately on land and I front of Ms. Wednesday.

"Uh…Thank you," Ms. Wednesday said as she took his offered hand and was pulled back onto land.

"Hey!" Mr. Nine shouted as Sanji walked away with Ms. Wednesday. After getting back onto land, they rejoined the others. "I would like to ask you for help. Take us back to Whiskey Peak."

"Whiskey Peak?" Nami repeated what he said. "What is it?"

"It's the name of our town," Mr. Nine said.

"You don't have a ship, so you want us to take you there?" Nami asked. "Don't think it's that easy Mr. Nine. You were thinking about killing that whale, weren't you?"

"Tell us who you are," Usopp said.

"I am the king," Mr. Nine said.

" Don't lie!" Nami said as she pinched one of his cheeks.

"We can't tell you that!" Ms. Wednesday shouted as she and Mr. Nine bowed down in front of them.

"But we really want to get back to our town!" Mr. Nine shouted. "We'll be in your debt if you help us!"

"Actually, we didn't want to do this job," Ms. Wednesday explained. "But our organization has to be kept a secret. We can't say anything. Everything is up to your kindness now."

"Stop pretending!" Crocus said. "No matter what they say, they are not good people."

"But I broke your Log Pose," Nami said as she held up the remains of their Log Pose. "So, do you still want to go with us?"

"What!? You broke it!?" Mr. Nine shouted. "But that was mine!"

"This is too much!" Ms. Wednesday shouted. "But you can't go anywhere either!"

"Oh! I forgot that Crocus gave me a new one," Nami pointed out.

"Please! Our lives depend on you kindness!" Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday said as they both thought, "_She's so tricky._"

"You guys can come with us," Luffy said. Everyone then made their way onto the ship.

"Hey, aren't you coming too?" Sanji asked as he saw Groudon staying on land.

"I'll pass," Groudon said. "Like I said, I prefer staying on land. And I can probably find some information for my problem if I stay here."

"I wouldn't advise that," Crocus said. "Whatever information you're looking for, you're highly unlikely to find it staying here. I'd say traveling the Grand Line would be your best option."

"…You gotta be kidding me..," Groudon said as he hang his head and walked on board the ship.

"Looks like you're still stuck with us," Usopp said as he chuckled a bit.

"Shut it Long Nose!" Groudon shouted, scaring him a bit.

"It's about to work now," Nami said. "I think the compass is supposed to work."

"Is it pointing in the right direction?" Crocus asked.

"Yeah," Nami answered. "It's pointing towards Whiskey Peak."

"Are you sure you want to choose Whiskey Peak for these people?" Crocus asked. "Only you can choose your destination from here."

"If we don't like it, we can come back and take a different route," Luffy said.

"Really…" Crocus said as he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"We're going now Mr. Flower!" Luffy shouted.

"Thank you for the Log Pose!" Nami shouted.

"See you again," Crocus said.

"I'm going now whale! And I'll be back!" Luffy shouted, which Laboon responded with a loud cry.

"Stupid whale…glad I'm not gonna see him again anytime soon," Groudon said. Laboon then let loose a stream of water from its blowhole that headed towards the Going Merry, and landed on Groudon…and only Groudon. "…Don't…say…a word."

"Maybe they're the pirates that we've been waiting for," Crocus said. "Those pirates gave me a strange feeling. Don't you think so, Roger?...Then there's that red fellow. I can't shake the feeling that he's a lot like that other man. Must be my imagination."

* * *

-Some Time Later -

The Going Merry was now sailing through the Grand Line, going at a leisurely pace, so the crew could enjoy the weather.

"What…what's going on!?" Ms. Wednesday shouted as she looked around in panic.

"Why are you shouting?" Nami asked.

"The…the weather!" Mr. Nine shouted.

"What about the weather?" Usopp asked. "It's nice and sunny."

"That's the problem!" Mr. Nine yelled.

"It's supposed to be snowing, raining, hailing, wind blowing this way and that!" Ms. Wednesday said. "Why is the weather so calm!?"

"Now that you mention it, Crocus did say that the weather so supposed to be an unpredictable factor out here," Nami said. "But all we're getting is a hot sunny day."

"Now you see the problem!?" Ms. Wednesday shouted.

"Will you be quiet! I'm trying to sleep over here!" Groudon said from his place at the base of the mast.

"We're trying to figure out this weather phenomenon over here!" Mr. Nine shouted.

"Oh, that'd be me," Groudon simply stated, raising his hand a bit.

"What!?" Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday shouted, his statement also surprising the rest of the crew.

"My Drought ability stops and prevents all precipitation," Groudon said as he then pointed into the distance where a huge storm was. "But it gets weaker the further away from me it is, and can be over taken should the storm be powerful enough. Although I've yet to encounter one that is."

"So…you're gonna give us an easier time when we sail through this place?" Usopp asked.

"Looks like it," Groudon said. "But I'd check that compass of yours if I were you Navigator."

"Check the Log Pose…" Nami repeated as she looked at it, her eyes widening a bit form what she saw. "Everyone! Turn the ship around 180 degrees!"

"180 degrees? Why do we have to go back?" Usopp questioned.

"Did you forget something?" Luffy asked from the ship's figure head.

"No, but I don't know when our ship was heading toward the wrong direction," Nami said. "I just didn't look at the Log Pose for a while, and the waves are calm!"

"Yes Nami~!" Sanji shouted. "Come on you guys! Let's get to work!"

Nami then walked up to Groudon and crouched down in front of him as she said, "Hey, I know you're still awake."

Groudon then opened one of his eyes and looked at her as he asked, "What do you want Navigator?"

"First off, my name's Nami," she said. "It'll do you some good to learn our names instead of those stupid nicknames you're using."

"Like I care what you think," Groudon said as he closed his eye. "Anyways, why are you bothering me?"

"How did you know we were going the wrong way?" Nami asked. "Can you sense ocean currents or something?"

"Ocean currents…That's real funny," Groudon said as he chuckled a bit. "I only make it sunny, my rival is the one who can control currents. Then again, if she were here, it'd also be raining a lot. Maybe even storming."

"How did you know then?" Nami asked.

"I created the land in my world, remember?" Groudon said, getting a nod from Nami stating she remembered him telling them that. "As such, I have a natural connection to land. I can sense where it is and easily find my way there. Although these magnetic fields are making it kinda annoying to pinpoint where they exactly are, but the strongest one is whichever island we're heading to."

"So…you're a human compass now?" Nami asked.

"No," Groudon stated, pointing to the Log Pose. "That's what that thing on your wrist is, a compass. I, on the other hand, am a being of unmatched power…or at least I was."

"Was?" Nami asked.

"Forget it," Groudon said, crossing his arms and legs and closing his eyes. "I'm getting some more sleep. Leave me alone." Nami smiled a bit, as she stood up and looked at the Log Pose and the direction the ship was going, to see that they were once again back on track.

"Even with a small advantage here, we can still end up hopelessly lost if we don't pay attention to the currents," Nami said as she looked up at the sky. "And the wind probably had a hand in it too."

Zoro then woke up, stretching a bit and looked around to see everyone relaxing, "Looks like everything's been going smoothly. But now's not the time to be relaxing, who knows what could happen." Zoro then looked over and saw Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday standing on the upper deck. He walked up to them and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're dropping them off at their town," Luffy said.

"Don't tell me we're taking them there," Zoro said. "We don't have any reason to help them."

"That's right, we have no reason," Luffy said as Zoro looked back at the two.

"What were your names again?" Zoro asked.

"Mr. Nine," he said.

"And I'm Ms. Wednesday," she said.

"Is that so? Your names remind me of something I heard a while ago. Seems that I've heard them somewhere before. But never mind about that…" Zoro said as he was punched in the back of his head by Nami.

"Were you having a good sleep?" Nami asked. "We've been trying to wake up for a while now."

"Asleep? But Groudon's still asleep, why not wake him up instead?" Zoro pointed out.

"Because he actually helped us unlike you!" Nami shouted as she hit him in the back of his head a few more times. "Everyone! Even though we'll have an easier time here than most, we must still remain observant! We don't know what's going to happen next! And I also learned something very important. My navigation techniques cannot be used here."

"Can we survive?" Usopp asked.

"Sure, with Groudon here, sailing between islands will be easy. We just have to be wary of the wind and the currents," Nami said as she pointed to the front of the ship. "The first evidence of our survival is over there. We have completed our first journey."

"An island!" Luffy shouted in joy. "With giant cacti! This is Whiskey Peak. That's great! We've finally arrived!"

"We have to go now, thank you for taking us here," Mr. Nine said as he and Ms. Wednesday jumped up onto the ship's railing.

"We shall meet again if we are destined to," Ms. Wednesday said.

"Bye bye baby!" They both shouted as they jumped off the railing and into the water, swimming towards shore, confusing some of the crew.

"They're gone? Who were they?" Usopp asked.

"Don't worry about that," Zoro said.

"Let's go to port!" Luffy shouted.

"There's a river, so we can get to port there," Nami said as everyone turned towards a loud yawning.

"Geez…do any of you know how to be quiet while someone's sleeping?" Groudon asked as he stood up and joined them. "We've finally made it to land? Took long enough."

"Wait, what if there are monster on this island?" Usopp asked.

"It is possible," Sanji said. "This is the Grand Line after all."

"We'll just go to another island then," Luffy said.

"Wait a minute. Don't forget that we have to spend some time on this island," Nami pointed out.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"If my Log Pose can't memorize this island's magnetic field, then we can't go to another island," Nami stated. "And the time that it'll take the Log Pose to record the data is different for each island. Some islands take 2-3 hours, others take 2-3 days."

"You mean even though this may be a monster island, or that we would want to leave as soon as possible, we have to stay here?" Usopp questioned.

"That's right," Nami said.

"I wouldn't be too worried about any monsters on this island," Groudon said as he showed a large sharp toothed grin. "Since you already have one on your ship." This caused Usopp to scream in terror, and Groudon to laugh loudly as he said, "I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

"Not funny!" Usopp shouted.

"Let's not worry about that," Luffy said. "Let's go! It'd be crazy if we didn't go there!"

"Maybe for it would be," Nami said.

"As Luffy said, let's go and worry about it later," Zoro said.

"I will protect you Nami~!" Sanji shouted.

"I sure anything on this island won't be a match for me," Groudon said.

"Oh no! My 'I-can't-go-on-this-island' disease is acting up!" Usopp said

"Listen up! Everyone must be prepared to run and fight!" Zoro stated as the Going Merry continued to sail through the mist of the island, as they all started to hear people on the island's shore.

"Is that people talking?" Sanji asked. "I can't see anything through this fog."

"People!? There are people here!?" Usopp asked surprised.

"Welcome!" they heard people yell. "To our town of Whiskey Peak!"

"Welcome to the Grand Line!" they heard another yell, along with various other similar things.

"I thought there would be monsters," Usopp said. "But instead we get a warm welcome?"

"What's going on here?" Sanji asked slightly confused. Until he saw various women to which he said, "There's a lot of cute girls here!"

"I'm so happy!" Usopp said as he blew kisses into the crowd. "It seems that pirates are the heroes of this town!" The Straw Hats soon docked their boar next to the shore and left their ship, now standing in front of a very tall man with large curls in his hair.

"Welcome! My name is Igarappoi, I am the mayor of Whiskey Peak," the now identified Igarappoi said. "Whiskey Peak is the town of music and liquor! It's our honor…Ahem! Ma~ma~ma~! To welcome you! We have a lot of liquor here. Please tell us about your journey. If you don't mind, I would like to ask you to join our party."

"Sure!" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp shouted as they threw they're arms over each other's shoulders, Nami, Zoro, and Groudon standing behind them.

Nami then walked up to Igarappoi, as she asked, "How long will it take to record the magnetic field of this island?"

"Record?" Igarappoi asked. "We shall talk about that after the party. Let's party everyone! Let's begin the music to welcome there brave warriors!"

"Let's party!" Luffy shouted as the sun began to set.

**A/N: And so starts the next arc, and boy, it will be interesting to write. As you can see, Groudon's Drought ability will come in real handy when it comes to sailing, but obviously it cannot solve all the problems the Grand Line presents to those that sail its waters. I'm thinking of letting him be able to control it, so when they get to, oh, say Drum Island, all the snow won't melt. What do you guys think? That's all I have to say for now. Leave a Review on your thoughts on the chapter, and Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in teh Rewiews or PM me. I'll answer them as best as I can. Seeya later.**


	6. The Secret of Whiskey Peak

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanna apologize for the long wait on this update...again. Seriously though, real life has been keeping me real busy, so busy it leaves me no time to do these. But I managed to find some time and finish this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enough this new chapter.**

Chapter 6: The Secret of Whiskey Peak

-Whiskey Peak-

The party celebrating the Straw Hat Pirates arrival to the town was now in full swing. The pirates were currently enjoying the festivities to the fullest.

"So I told them, 'Don't you dare touch my friends you giant monster!'" Usopp said, clearly telling one of his tall tales.

"Wow! Captain Usopp! You're so cool!" several girls said as they swooned over him.

"The Calm Belt doesn't scare me at all," Usopp said. "Because I am a brave warrior of the sea!"

While Usopp was telling his stories, Zoro and Nami got into a drinking contest, and both of them were beating everyone who challenged them. Surprisingly though, Nami drank much more than Zoro did. Luffy was enjoying all the food he could ask for, quickly exhausting many of the chefs from the amount he ate, literally making his stomach swell up, as he now more closely resembled when he uses Gum-Gum Balloon. Sanji meanwhile was surrounded by many beautiful women, much to his own pleasure. Only one member of the crew didn't seem to be enjoying himself, as he opted to just sitting on the corner, and try and get some extra sleep. Even though with all the noise it was impossible.

"Hey there," came woman's voice as she crouched down in front of Groudon, who opened his eyes to look at her. "Why don't you join the party? It is for you and your crew after all."

"Not interested," Groudon said as he closed his eyes again. "Now go away."

"Come on~ Maybe you have some interesting stories like your long nose friend," the woman said as she pointed to the marking going down his face. "I'd like to know how you got that tattoo of yours."

"How I got these is none of your business," Groudon said. "I'll only say it one more time. Go away."

The woman sighed as she said, "Alright, have it your way. But at least try some or our liquor, it is what our town is known for." With that, the woman set a mug of liquor down in front of Groudon before standing up, and walking over to her friends to join them with Sanji.

Groudon opened one of his eyes and looked down at the drink in front of him. He looked around a bit before reaching out and picking up the mug, and brought it up to his face. He took a couple of sniffs of if before he pulled it away from himself.

"Geez…for claiming make such good liquor, it sure doesn't smell too good," Groudon said.

Time passed as the party died down, the Straw Hat Pirates all knocked out from the intense partying they did.

"They have stopped being so noisy and have gone to sleep," Igarappoi said. "I wish all of the brave warriors a nice dream. Tonight the cactus mountains, under the moonlight, look very beautiful."

"That's so profound Mr. Eight!" Mr. Nine said from his and Ms. Wednesday's place atop one of the building.

"Oh, it's you two," Igarappoi, or Mr. Eight, said.

"How are they doing?" Ms. Wednesday asked.

"They are falling into hell," Mr. Eight replied.

"Oh God!" came the voice of a woman dressed as a nun as she exited the bar. "They ate and drank a lot more than I drink tea. So, do you think it's worth having a party for these stupid looking kids?"

"Ms. Monday," said Ms. Wednesday, addressing her ally.

"We can take care of them at the port, because our town is almost out of food," Ms. Monday said as she took off her nun costume revealing her pig-tailed pink hair and muscular body. "And we failed to get that whale's meat."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ms. Wednesday questioned.

"Yes! We have already tried very hard," Mr. Nine informed her.

"Calm down and look at this," Mr. Eight said. "I did a bit of investigating on those kids." Mr. Eight then showed them Luffy's wanted poster, and they were surprised by the amount on it.

"Thir-Thirty million Berries!?" the other three shouted in surprise.

"It's shameful to underestimate those pirates," Mr. Eight said, the other three still in slight disbelief. "After we have taken care of them, we shall tell the boss. Hurry up and get their treasure out of their ship, then tie them up. If we killed them, we would get 30% less because the government wants them alive to execute them in front of other people."

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll let you do that," came Zoro's voice from a top the building, surprising the four with his presence. "They're all tired from the journey."

"Mr. Eight! Ms. Monday!" shouted a man as he and a few others exited the building. "Two of them are missing!"

"Aren't they sleeping?" Mr. Eight asked.

"A real swordsman would never fall for a trick like that!" Zoro shouted as the moon was behind him. But he also thought, "_That guy said two were missing. Guess someone else saw through their trick as well. Only question is who._" Zoro then looked back down at them as he stood up and said, "So, this is the truth? This place is a haven for bounty hunters who're waiting for pirates who just entered the Grand Line. One hundred hunters? I will be your challenger tonight, Baroque Works!"

"How do you know our organization's name!?" Mr. Nine yelled in disbelief as everyone else was also surprised.

"When I was a bounty hunter, your organization sent an agent to ask me to join you, but I rejected it" Zoro explained. "Every employee's past is a secret, and everyone will call each other a code name. No one will know who the boss is or where he lives. You are the group of mercenaries that will follow any order without any questions. And you call yourselves 'Baroque Works.' So, is this a secret?"

"That's very surprising. So you know our secret, for that you cannot be allowed to live!" Mr. Eight said. "Tonight, we will add one more gravestone on the cactus mountain. Kill him!" Mr. Eight pointed to where Zoro was, but Zoro was no longer standing there and was nowhere in sight.

"He's not there!?" Mr. Nine shouted.

"Where did he go!?" Mr. Eight shouted, looking around a bit from where he was standing. But everyone turned towards the middle of the crowd, where Zoro was casually standing, looking up at where he just was before crossing his arms and smirking.

"So, shall we begin?" Zoro asked. Many bounty hunters drew their guns and pointed them at Zoro and fired, only for them to completely miss and shoot each other as Zoro had quickly moved out of the way.

"Idiots! Hurry up and kill him! He's just one swordsman!" Mr. Eight shouted. A sword then poked through Mr. Eight's hair from behind him, as Zoro as now back to back with him.

"Can I ask you something?" Zoro said. "Do you think only one gravestone will be enough?"

"He's over there!" shouted one of the bounty hunters as he and many others pointed their guns at Zoro and Mr. Eight.

"Hey! Don't shoot me!" Mr. Eight shouted, only for his plea to fall on deaf ears. Mr. Eight then placed his saxophone in his mouth and bent backwards and shouted, "Igarappa!" A shower of bullets left the saxophone and hit everyone that was behind him. Zoro took this opportunity to go into hiding.

"In this situation," Mr. Nine said. "We'd better stick together."

Meanwhile, on a different part of the island, a certain someone was wondering about.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Groudon said as he walked into a small clearing. "It was so noise a second ago. Wonder what's going on."

"Hey you! Stop right there!" yelled a bounty hunter from behind Groudon, causing him to turn around to see him, as well as several other bounty hunters. "Where's that swordsman friend of yours? If you tell us, we may just let you live."

"I don't have time for you," Groudon said as he started to walk off.

"Hey! Don't move or we'll shoot!" another bounty hunter shouted, and to their surprise he actually did stop. The bounty hunter smirked as he said, "So, gonna tell us what we wanna know?"

"No," Groudon said as he turned around to face them, a sharp toothed grin on his face, scaring several of them. "I was just thinking that fighting all of you would probably give me some good experience."

"Fi-fire!" one of them shouted as they all fired their guns, only for Groudon to disappear from where he was standing. "Wh-Where did he go!?"

"He's just like that swordsman!" another shouted as Groudon the erupted from the ground underneath him and gave a hard uppercut to the bounty hunter, effectively knocking him out.

"He was underground!?" one shouted in surprise as they were all taken off guard.

"You're all gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna beat me!" Groudon said as he began to quickly knock them all out with ease. "Geez… I don't think I even gained one level from all that. Bunch of weaklings." Groudon then heard some commotion coming from nearby. Groudon smirked as he said, "Looks like someone's having some fun without me." Groudon then ran towards where the loud noise was coming from. He arrived just in time to see Zoro knock out a tan skinned muscular woman.

"Ms. Monday lost!?" Mr. Nine yelled.

"This can't be! It must be some kind of joke!" Mr. Eight yelled.

"Shall we continue Baroque works?" Zoro questioned, his forehead bleeding form his previous injury. "Let me tell you, fighting is not the same as playing."

"The Marines must have messed up their information," Mr. Eight said.

"I agree, I think this man is the one who is worth 30 million Berries," Mr. Nine said. "He must be the real captain."

"So the truth has revealed itself," Ms. Wednesday said. "That's why it was so weird. How can that stupid looking kid be worth 30 million Berries? I don't think it's possible."

"Oi! Swordsman! Looks like you've been having fun!" Groudon said with a smirk, gaining the attention of the other three.

"How are you still awake!?" Mr. Nine asked.

"Even though you only had one mug, you should still be knocked out," Mr. Eight said.

"I didn't even drink a single drop of that crap," Groudon informed them.

"But your mug was completely empty!" Mr. Eight shouted.

"That doesn't mean I drank it," Groudon said. "It probably just evaporated due to being so close to me."

"E…Evaporated?" Ms. Wednsesday questioned.

"Calm down Ms. Wednesday," Mr. Nine said, even though he too was very nervous. "We know he can control the weather, so we shouldn't be too surprised about something like that."

"Swordsman!" Groudon shouted. "Since you already took down that one, how's about you let me have these three?"

"Knock yourself out," Zoro said as he took a seat on the roof. "But if it gets bad I'm gonna jump in there and help you."

"To bad I won't need it, I'm gonna be done with them in a moment," Groudon said as he smirked. "Alright you three, come at me with everything you got!"

"You asked for it! Igarappa!" Mr. Eight shouted as he shot a spray of bullets from his saxophone towards Groudon, who jumped to the side to avoid it.

"Gonna have to do better than that it you wanna defeat me!" Groudon said.

"How about this then!" Mr. Nine shouted as he quickly charged at Groudon, and started to swing two metal bats at him when he was close enough. Groudon simply weaved himself through the attack to dodge them.

"If this is the best you got, then you stand no chance against me," Groudon said as he brought one of his fists back. "Mach Punch!" Groudon then sent a fast punch at Mr. Nine, connecting with his chest sending him flying back into a building. "Too easy."

"Then maybe I'll be more of a challenge," Ms. Wednesday said, as she was now standing on top of a giant duck. "Look at my body carefully." This statement confused Groudon as she then began to sway her body back and forth. Soon, Groudon fell to the ground, holding his head.

"_What the hell is that supposed to be? Some sort of Teeter Dance?_" Groudon thought as he tried to get over whatever was affecting him.

"Let's finish him with this," Ms. Wednesday said as she out a ring on her pinky finger and the large duck started to run towards him. "Let's go Carue! Peacock Slasher!" Unfortunately, the duck, known as Carue, ran on the wrong side of Groudon and ran right past him. "That's the wrong side!" Ms. Wednesday shouted as Carue continued to run.

"…Guess I should be a little more careful," Groudon said as he got back up. "That last attack almost got me."

"Igarappa!" Mr. Eight shouted as he once again tried to shoot Groudon with his saxophone, only for Groudon to once again dodge it. "Running away now are we? I thought you were gonna finish us quickly."

Groudon quickly hid in an alleyway as he thought, "_Okay…so they might have the range advantage with that weird gun thing, I just gotta catch him off guard with dig and-_"

"You thought you got rid of me! Didn't you!?" Mr. Nine said as he suddenly appeared. "I'll keep my distance this time!"

"What are you going on about?" Groudon questioned.

"Take this!" Mr. Nine said as he pointed one of his bats at Groudon and the end shot off towards him. Groudon raised his arm to block it but it ended up wrapping itself around his wrist. "Hahaha! I got you! This is the end for you! Mr. Eight, shot him down!"

"You better not move," came Ms. Wednesday's voice, who was now standing next to a sleeping Luffy and holding a knife near him. "Your friend might die if you do."

"…Go ahead," Groudon said as he started to pull on the metal rope a bit.

"W-Wait, what!?" Ms. Wednesday shouted in surprise. "B-But you're his crewmate, right?"

"I'm not a member of that idiot's crew," Groudon said as he pulled on the rope hard and sent Mr. Nine flying towards him, punching him in the face hard and sending him flying back as the rope undid itself from Groudon's wrist. "I've just been stuck with him since we've met."

"D-Don't come any closer or I'll kill him!" Ms. Wednesday said as she placed the knife closer to Luffy.

Groudon groaned as he said, "Alright, I won't move from here. They'd probably never stop complaining if he ended up dead."

"Good to see you've come to your senses," Ms. Wednesday said as she saw Groudon put his hands on the ground. "What are you doing? I said not to move."

"I'm just putting my hands on the ground is all," Groudon said as smirked. "So I can do this! Mud Shot!" A stream of mud shot out from the ground and shot towards Ms. Wednesday. Due to her surprise of seeing the attack, she was unable to dodge it, and was hit by it, knocking her back and away from Luffy. "Alright, that's two down," Groudon said as he looked over at a surprised Mr. Eight, who had revealed the guns hidden in his hair. With a sharp toothed smirk, Groudon said, "And it looks like only one of you is left."

"I-Igrappappa!" Mr. Eight shouted as he sent a volley of bullets at Groudon, which kicked up a large dust cloud. "Did…did that get him?" During his musings, the ground beneath him broke apart as Groudon appeared from under him and delivered a hard upper cut to his chin, sending him a few feet into the air before he landed on the ground, now unconscious.

"Well, that's the end of that. And I don't think I've even gained a level yet, what a waste of time," Groudon said as he looked up to Zoro. "Swordsman, you can come down now, I'm all done."

Zoro then jumped down next to Groudon and said, "Took you long enough, I'm sure I could have beaten them in half the time it took you."

"Is that a challenge?" Groudon asked as he then heard new voices and saw two new people, a dark skinned man in a brown trench coat and a woman in a yellow dress with lemons on it. "Who're they?"

"Beats me, but we should probably get Luffy outta there," Zoro said as Mr. Eight then shot at the two new arrivals with his Igrappappa, causing a large explosion. Zoro and Groudon then quickly ran into the scene and dragged Luffy out of it.

"This is no time for this idiot to be sleeping," Groudon said as a large explosion occurred behind them. "What the hell was that!?" Groudon then stopped and looked down to see Mr. Eight, or Igaram as Ms. Wednesday started to call him, grabbing his and Zoro's ankles. "What are you doing?"

"Please you two! I'm begging you!" Igaram pleaded.

"Let go of us!" Zoro yelled.

"Those two…they've eaten Devil Fruits," Igaram explained. "I have no chance of beating them, but…I would like to ask that you protect the princess for me! Please! If you can take the princess back to Alabasta, we will give you whatever you want! Please! Protect the princess!"

"Anything we want huh? Then how about 1 billion Berries?" said a voice as the three looked up to see Nami sitting on top of a wall.

"1-1 billion Berries!?" Igaram repeated as he then went into a small coughing fit.

"Didn't you get drunk and fall asleep?" Zoro asked as Nami jumped down from the wall.

"You think I can sleep peacefully in a mysterious town that welcomes pirates?" Nami asked. "I was pretending the whole time. Am I good or what?"

"I find that hard to believe," Groudon said.

"So, are you willing to pay me 1 billion Berries, Mr. Royal Guard?" Nami asked. "If we don't help you, your princess will surely die."

"How can a soldier like me find that much money!?" Igaram questioned.

"Huh? So is your princess worthless compared to money then?" Nami asked. "Just pay."

"If…If you help the princess, you can deal with her directly," Igaram started. "I'm sure that she will agree!"

"You mean we have to help the princess first?" Nami questioned.

"Even as we speak, the princess is…!" Igaram started to say.

"Okay! We'll help the princess first," Nami said. "Well, Zoro, Groudon, get going!"

"Why do we have to do it!?" Zoro and Groudon said at the same time.

"Are you two crazy? If it's about money, it sure involves me. But if it's about this deal, everyone's involved," Nami explained.

"You really are selfish!" Zoro shouted.

"No way am I involved in this!" Groudon said. "I'm not even a part of this crew!"

"What? All I'm asking for is for you two to beat up some people," Nami stated. "Is that a problem?"

"I hate to be used by people, don't compare me to that stupid chef!" Zoro shouted.

"I don't follow the orders of others, got that!?" Groudon shouted.

"Are you two afraid that you'll lose to them?" Nami asked.

"I dare you to say that again!" Groudon and Zoro shouted.

"Are you two afraid that you'll lose to them?" Nami asked again.

"I meant that you should change what you say! Not repeat it!" Zoro and Groudon said.

"Did you forget Zoro?" Nami asked. "You still owe me."

"When was that? Stop making things up," Zoro said.

"I lent you 100,000 Berries back in Louge Town so you could buy new swords," Nami stated.

"I already gave you back that money because I got the swords for free," Zoro said.

"But you also promised that you would pay me three times interest, right?" Nami said. "You still owe me 200,000 Berries."

"Actually, I don't have to pay that back, right?" Zoro asked.

"No way," Nami said, surprising Zoro. "A person like you can't even keep one promise, can they? If you do what I say, you won't have to owe me anything."

"You're going to hell," Zoro said as he ran off to find the princess.

"That may be so," Nami said as she looked over to Groudon. "Now, as for you."

"Nice try Navigator, but I don't owe you anything," Groudon said. "I haven't borrowed anything from you yet. You got nothing on me."

"Nothing you say?" Nami asked as she gained a small smirk. "Oh, I wouldn't say nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Groudon asked.

"I'd say you owe the entire Straw Hat Pirates for what we've done for you," Nami stated.

"What!?" Groudon shouted. "Prove it!"

"Well, to start off, Luffy pulled you out of the ocean," Nami said. "Then we dropped you off in Louge Town like you requested. But, it turns out that you became wanted. We could have left you behind to fend for yourself, but instead we let you on our ship and sail with us. Oh, and don't get me started on the room and board you owe us. If you were a part of our crew, there'd be no problem, but since you aren't…I'd say you owe us a lot. Say…500,000 Berries maybe?"

"That's insane! Where'd that number even come from!?" Groudon shouted.

"It seems appropriate if you ask me," Nami said. "But if you do this, I'll wipe your debt clean, just like Zoro's."

"I…I…I'll get you for this!" Groudon shouted as he took off in the same direction as Zoro.

"That was easier than I'd thought it'd be," Nami said. "If he pointed out how easy he made sailing the Grand Line, my agreement would have fallen apart."

"Stupid orange haired human…who does she think she is ordering me around?" Groudon mumbled to himself as he searched for Zoro and Ms. Wednesday, or as she was revealed to be, Princess Vivi. Groudon then heard a loud explosion and went towards it, figuring that'd be where he'd find who he's looking for. When he arrived, he saw Zoro in front of Vivi while being in between a cliff and Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine. "Looks like I got here just in time," Groudon said.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked. You don't owe us anything."

"Your navigator seems to think otherwise…" Groudon said.

"So, you two are the ones who are destroying this town," Mr. Five said. "Hm? Why are you two protecting the princess of Alabasta?"

"I have my own reasons," Zoro stated.

"Never mind that then. You can't compare to us," Mr. Five said. "You're just worthless obstacles."

"That's right, so these obstacles shall be crushed to the ground with my power," Ms. Valentine said.

"Groudon!" came Luffy's voice from behind them as they all looked over to him.

"Luffy, so if you've come to help us it won't be necessary," Zoro said. "Or do you owe her too?"

"I'm not gonna forgive you Groudon!" Luffy shouted angrily. "Let's fight!"

"What did I ever do to you!?" Groudon shouted over at Luffy, extremely confused by what he was saying.

**A/N: And that's a wrap on this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this, cause next chapter, Luffy is going to be fighting Groudon. And if any of you noticed, while in his human form, Groudon will have access to fighting type pokemon moves. Also, I've been getting a lot of suggestion on what Groudon's nickname should be, but I kinda wanna put a restriction on them. Nothing to do with dragons please. Groudon may look like one, but his typing says otherwise...just a little nitpick of mine I guess. But still, all the nicknames that have been suggested have been really good, even that Latin one, although it's no longer in the running since it involves dragons. But I'll say again, if there are too many awesome nicknames, I may put up a pull with the ones I liked the most. One more thing. The guy in the white rob, I plan on having him as a recurring character to antagonize Groudon as he travels. So I'm curious, should I expand his Devil Fruit to things besides teleporting? Like say, "warping" the composition of things from liquid or gas to solid, or even people's memories? Just a little curious cause I wanna give him a little more to work with. That's all I have to say for now. Leave a review on your thought on the chapter and don't forget to Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


	7. The Start of the Journey to Alabasta

**A/N: First let me just profusely apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I lost my inspiration to write for a while, along with the normal busyness of real life, kept me from updating my stories. However, I have promised myself to try and update one of my stories a month, and even though I missed last month, I'll will try to get at least one more out this month to make up for it. And before the chapter starts, I just want to thank an anonymous guest reviewer and knolden for answering my, in hindsight, very stupid question. You guys have opened up my eyes to what a Devil Fruit, especially a Paramecia, really is, and I have come up with plenty of new and appropriate ideas for our white robed friend. That's all I really have to say for now. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 7: The Start of the Journey to Alabasta

-Whiskey Peak-

"What the hell are you going on about Straw Hat!?" Groudon shouted.

"Don't play dumb Groudon!" Luffy shouted as he points at him. "I know you're cranky from not getting a lot of sleep, and you didn't really enjoy the party, but you didn't have to take it out on all these nice towns' people!"

"Nice towns'…do you not know what's been going on all night!?" Groudon shouted in anger. "These guys have been…"

"No! I don't want to hear any of your excuses! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy shouted.

"…Hey, Swordsman," Groudon said, looking back at Zoro. "Think you can protect her long enough? Looks like I gotta get Straw Hat off my back."

Zoro could only smirk as he said, "Yeah, I can take these guys on no problem. Just don't underestimate Luffy, that's the last thing so many people he's fought have done. He's our captain for a reason."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Groudon said, waving off Zoro's warning as he walked towards Luffy. "I'll be back to help you in a moment."

"…There's completely ignoring us," Miss Valentines said.

"Who cares," Mr. 5 said as he turned towards Zoro and Vivi. "We'll kill them later. For now, let's focus on these two. If we're lucky, maybe one of them will kill the other."

Miss Valentine could only smile as she faced Zoro and Vivi as well, "That sounds like a good plan."

-With Luffy and Groudon-

"So, you've decided to take your beating like a man huh?" Luffy questioned as he got into a fighting stance. "I'll be sure to make you regret hurting all those nice people!"

"Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on you!" Groudon said as he slammed his hand onto the ground. "Mud Shot!" Groudon then launched a ball of mud at high speed towards Luffy. However, this attack simple sank into his body. When Luffy's body rebounded, a mud stain was visible on his shirt.

"That's not gonna be enough to stop me! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he sent a punch at Groudon, his arm easily stretching the distance between them and hitting Groudon's check, sending him though a building. "Had enough!?"

"Damn…he really isn't holding back…" Groudon said as he got up from the rubble. "And it looks like my long range attacks aren't going to do anything. I guess I'll have to get up close and personal!" Groudon then charged at Luffy, bringing back his hand but leaving the palm open. "Arm Thrust!" Groudon then did three consecutive open palm thrusts, the third strike sending Luffy skidding across the ground until he hit a wall, going through it into the building. "Wait…how do I even know that move?" Groudon questioned as he looked down at his hands. "Come it think of it, I used another move earlier that I shouldn't know. Maybe since I can't use all of my normal moves, my body's adapting?"

"Pay attention to our fight!" Luffy said as he sent another punch a Groudon, who quickly moved out of the way of the attack.

"_Looks like that didn't do much to slow him down_," Groudon thought as he looked at Luffy's elongated arm next to him, as he then gave off his sharp toothed grin. "Then let's see what this does!" Groudon the grabbed Luffy's arm before he could fully retract it, pulling on it to bring Luffy over to him. "Let's see how you like this! Mach Punch!" When Luffy was close enough, Groudon sent a high speed punch at Luffy's head. But to Groudon's surprise, the only thing this accomplished was sending Luffy's head backwards, causing his neck to stretch a large distance.

"Take this! Gum-Gum Bell!" Luffy shouted as he used the situation to his advantage, quickly retracting his neck and head butting Groudon on his head, causing him to let go of Luffy and stumble back a bit.

"What the…what was that about?" Groudon asked, holding his head.

"Physical attacks don't do anything to me!" Luffy shouted. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" Groudon quickly dodged the attack.

"_None of my attacks are working on this guy,_" Groudon thought as he avoided more of Luffy's attacks. "_Guess I gotta take a different approach to this._" Groudon then took a deep and exhaled. "Ember!" Groudon shouted as he sent small pieces of fire at Luffy.

"Ah! Hot hot hot!" Luffy shouted as he patted down where he was hit.

"Looks like fire has an effect on him," Groudon said. "It's a shame that's the only Fire-Type move I know right now…" At that moment, a large explosion went off, drawing the attention of both Groudon and Luffy. "That came from where we left the swordsman, damn it…don't tell me he couldn't handle them." Groudon then ran off towards the explosion.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Luffy shouted as he ran after Groudon.

* * *

-With Zoro-

Zoro was panting a bit as he had all three of his sword drawn, his back to Vivi and facing the two Baroque Works members.

"You guys are stronger than you look," Zoro commented. "Too bad you're not as strong as me." Turns out, Zoro had done a good amount go damage to the two.

"Let's finish this in one move then," Mr. 5 said as he and Miss Valentine prepared to charge him. "Let's go!" But before he could move, someone grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed it into the ground face first.

"Like I'm going to let you have all the fun Swordsman!" Groudon shouted from his place behind Mr. 5.

"You're back, did you beat Luffy?" Zoro questioned.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he hit Groudon on the side of his head, knocking him off of Mr. 5. "I said we weren't done yet!" As it turns out though, all that running that Luffy did while chasing Groudon turned him back to his normal physique.

"Damn it Straw Hat!" Groudon shouted as he got back up to his feet. "There are more important things to worry about right now!"

"These guys are getting real annoying," Mr. 5 said as he stood back up. "I've changed my mind, let's take care of them first!" Mr. 5 then charged towards Groudon as Miss Valentine charged towards Luffy. "This is the end for you!"

"Out of my way!" Luffy shouted as he punched Miss Valentine in her stomach.

"Now you're just being annoying!" Groudon shouted as he punched Mr. 5, both Baroque Works agents getting into unconsciousness. "Thanks for softening them up for us Swordsman."

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he sent another punch at Groudon, as he quickly dodged again.

"I'm getting real tired of that Straw Hat!" Groudon yelled as he charged at Luffy, bringing one of his fists back. "_Fire is the only thing I can really hurt him with, and normal physical attacks don't do anything. But, if I were to put as power as I could into this punch, I might be able to end this!_"

Luffy then charged a Groudon, stretching his arm as far back as possible, as he said, "Gum-Gum…"

As Groudon was charging, his fist suddenly burst into flames as he said, "Fire…"

"Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he started to retract his arm.

"Punch!" Groudon shouted as he brought his fist forward.

"Will you two cut it out!?" Nami said as she sudden appeared and punched both Groudon and Luffy in their heads, stopping both of their attacks. "You guys almost cost me my 1 billion Berries. If it wasn't for Zoro, who knows what would have happened."

"What are you talking about?" Vivi questioned. "And why are you helping me?"

"That's right, we need to talk," Nami said as Luffy and Groudon continued to fight a bit in front of her. "How about some negotiations?"

"Negotiations?" Vivi questioned.

"It's a long story," Zoro said as he sheathed his blades.

"Stop fighting!" Nami said as she once again hit the two on their heads.

* * *

-a bit of time later-

"Geez, why didn't you guys tell me in the first place?" Luffy said as he laughed, having learned the true nature of the residence of the island. "I thought that you were mad at them for not having any food that you liked. That, along with being grumpy from your lack of sleep."

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I'm not grumpy!" Groudon shouted at Luffy.

"What you're asking for is impossible," Vivi stated to Nami's request. "But thank you very much for saving my life."

"Why? Aren't you a princess?" Nami asked. "It's just 1 billion Berries."

"Have you ever heard of Alabasta?" Vivi asked.

"No, I've never heard of it before," Nami stated.

"It used to be the most peaceful and civilized nation in the Grand Line," Vivi informed them.

"Used to?" Nami questioned.

"During the past two to three years, there's been a civil war," Vivi said. "The citizens started to create turmoil. Until one day, I heard about an organization called Baroque Works. I've learned that the citizens have been persuaded by them. Besides that, I don't know anything, so we can't do anything about them. So I asked Igaram, who has watched me since I was young, to help me. With a little rumor, we couldn't do anything. So we decided to join Baroque Works to dig up some secrets. So that we could learn the identity of the person who's behind all of this and what his plans are."

"You're a brave princess," Zoro commented.

"The main purpose of Baroque Works was to build a utopia, right?" Nami asked. "Wait a minute…isn't that…"

"Yes, the boss used the word utopia to fool everyone," Vivi said, answering Nami's question before she asked it. "But the goal of Baroque Works is to conquer Alabasta. I have to hurry and warn everyone. If I can't stop it, we will all fall into Baroque Works' plan."

"I get it," Nami said. "A country with that much chaos couldn't have that much money, right?"

"Say, who is this boss guy anyways?" Luffy asked.

"I gotta admit, you got me curious as well," Groudon said.

"I can't tell you the bosses name!" Viv said with slight panic. "The only thing you'd gain from it is the loss of your own life!"

"It's a good thing you're not telling us then," Nami said.

"That's right," Vivi said. "No matter how good you are, you aren't a match for Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords." After Vivi said that, there was a moment of silence as she then covered her mouth and Luffy and Nami's jaws fell open.

"…Didn't you just say his name?" Zoro asked?

"…Krookodile?" Groudon repeated to himself, slightly confused.

The group then looked up to the roof of one of the nearby buildings, seeing an otter and a vulture standing on top of it. After looking at each other for a brief moment, the otter hopped on the vultures back and they took off flying.

"What was with that otter and vulture!?" Nami shouted. "Don't tell me there going to report to your boss that we know his secret!"

"I'm really sorry! I didn't intend to tell you!" Vivi said as Nami shook her a bit.

"Is that all you can say! Why has only one word from you ruined everything!?" Nami continued to scream. "We just got to the Grand Line…and one of the Seven Warlords already wants us dead…"

"I never thought we'd meet one of them this early," Luffy said, somewhat excited at the idea of meeting one of the Warlords. "I wonder what kind of person he is."

"Shut up!" Nami screamed at him, not at all happy with how he was taking this. She then started to walk away as she said, "Thank you for everything even though we only knew you for a short amount of time."

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked.

"He doesn't know what I look like, so we better get out of here quickly," Nami said.

Nami stopped when she saw the otter and vulture again, the otter seemingly drawing something on a sketch pad. When the otter was finished, it showed them very good drawings of Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Groudon."

"You're real good," Nami said as she clapped a bit, somewhat impressed by the otter's drawing ability. The otter and vulture flew off again as she shouted, "This means I can't run away now!"

"I'm sorry…" Vivi apologized again.

"That otter is very funny," Luffy said, chuckling a bit."

"Where do you think you could have escaped too?" Zoro questioned.

"…Everywhere I go with you people…" Groudon said. "Someone else starts to go after my head."

"So what? This means we're all on Baroque Works blacklist now," Zoro said with a smirk.

"This is so exciting," Luffy said with a large grin on his face."

"You two have no sense of self preservation, so you?" Groudon asked. "By the way, what are these Seven Warlords you guys keep talking about?"

"That's right, you probably don't know," Zoro said Nami started to sulk in a corner. "They're pirates who operate under the World Government, and from what I've heard, they're all really strong."

"And now one of those guys is aiming to kill us?" Groudon said as he closed his eyes and took a deep a breath. "It seems trouble has no problem finding your little group."

"Please everyone! Don't worry!" came Igaram's voice as he walked up to the group, now dressed in the exact same clothes as Vivi, even having the same hair style. He was also holding four dummies under his arms. "I have a plan!"

"Igaram, why are you dressed like that?" Vivi asked, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Listen to me, if you are wanted by Baroque Works, odds are they'll eventually send someone after you. The Mr. 5 pair is still unconscious, so you should be fine," Igaram explained. "Let me tell you something important, because this is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, even the World Government knows his strength. But when Crocodile, the leader of Baroque Works, used to be a pirate, his bounty was 80 million Berries. So, how about the deal of escorting the princess back to Alabasta?"

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked, having no knowledge of the deal.

"He wants us to take that girl back to her home," Zoro explained.

"Really? Sure, I don't see why not," Luffy quickly agreed.

"80 million Berries is four times more than Arlong's bounty!" Nami shouted. "Just ignore it!"

"Princess, please give me the Eternal Pose," Igaram requested.

"What's an Eternal Pose?" Nami asked, having finally calmed down.

"You don't know?" Igaram asked. "It's a permanent Log Pose. A regular Log Pose will guide you from one island to the next, right? But this kind of Log Pose as memorized the magnetic field of one specific island, and will remember it forever. No matter where you are, it will always guide you to that island. That is why it is called an Eternal Pose. This one has memorized the magnetic field of Alabasta. Listen to me, Princess Vivi, I will disguise myself as you and take these dummies with me to Alabasta. While Baroque Works is chasing me, please go with these people to Alabasta on the normal route. I've never taken that route myself before, but I think you should pass through 2 or 3 islands before you reach Alabasta. If you stay safe, I hope to see you again in our home country."

The group then relocated to the docks, where Igaram loaded the dummied onto a nearby boat.

"Please take care Princess," Igaram stated as he then shook her hand. "I think there will be many obstacles during your journey. But please, take good care of yourself."

"I will," Vivi said. "And you do the same."

Igaram then got into the boat and started to sail away. After he was a good distance away, the group spoke again.

"He was real cool," Luffy said with his normal smile.

"He is a person that I know I can rely on," Vivi said, a smile on her face as well. Sadly, the smile didn't last for long as the ship Igaram was burst into flames in a huge explosion. Everyone had looks of shock on their face at the sudden turn of events.

"Damn it! Someone found him!" Zoro shouted in anger. "Nami, is the Log Pose set yet?"

"Don't worry, we're all ready to go," Nami stated after quickly examining the Log Pose.

"Then let's grab her and go!" Zoro yelled.

"Vivi! We have to go now! If they find us, all this will be for nothing!" Nami shouted at her, trying to get her to move. Nami noticed that Vivi was actually biting her lower lip, she was biting it so hard, that she actually drew a small amount of blood. Nami then grabbed Vivi and started to drag her to the Going Merry. "Don't worry! We'll get you to Alabasta Safely!"

As the group ran away from the cliff, only one was left standing there, as he was probably one of the most shocked out of everyone to see the explosion.

"Humans in this world…" Groudon said as he tightened his hands into fists. "I really don't get what goes through their heads but this…this is just…"

"Come on Groudon!" Luffy shouted back to him. "Hurry up! We need to get out of here!"

Taking one last glance at the inferno on the ocean, Groudon turned around and ran after the others.

"Either way," Groudon said as he ran after them. "Looks like I'm still stuck with these guys until we beat Krookodile."

**A/N: That's the end of another chapter, I'm still trying to get back into back into my writing groove, so I apologize if this chapter is a bit rough. And before anyone asks, yes, Groudon is going to mistake Crocodile's name as Krookodile, and he will continue to do so. I don't really have anything to say here, so I guess I'll see you guys next time. Leave a review on your thoughts on the chapter and favorite and follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


	8. To Little Garden

**A/N: Sorry about the delay between the last chapter and this one, I'm really trying to keep to my one chapter a month promise, and it looks like I'm keeping it for the most part. On the bright side, I was able to think up a few more tihngs for this story, even some stuff for Little Garden. But that's enough of me rambling, enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 8: To Little Garden

-Whiskey Peak-

Groudon followed after the other Straw Hats, making a break for the ship so they could get off of the island as soon as possible. As Luffy went to go get Usopp and Sanji, Groudon followed Zoro onto the ship, quickly passing by Nami and Vivi. When the two arrived to the Going Merry, they started to pull of the anchor, preparing the ship to take off as soon as the others arrived.

"This sucks," Groudon said as he pulled up the anchor along with Zoro.

"What makes you say that?" Zoro asked.

"Everywhere I go with you guys, I become wanted," Groudon pointed out. "First those Marine guys came after me, and now this Baroque Works. You guys must be jinxed or something."

Zoro could only smirk as he said, "It's what comes with being a pirate."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?" Groudon said as the two finished pulling up the anchor. "I'm not a part of your crew, nor will I ever be. I just need you guys to drop me off at an island where I won't instantly become wanted."

"That's gonna be kinda hard," Zoro said. "From what I know, the Marines are on pretty much every island. And if information spreads as fast as I think it does, you'll be known by every Marine in no time."

"You've gotta be…" Groudon started to say before sniffing the air a bit and looking behind them, only to see a large duck. "…The hell are you doing here?"

"Quack," was the duck's only response.

"Yeah, cause getting lost involves getting on a ship," Groudon muttered to himself.

"I got them!" Luffy yelled as he appeared at the docks, dragging Usopp and Sanji behind him, who were knocked out once again on the way there.

"Get on the boat and get ready!" Zoro shouted over to Luffy.

"But I can't leave him here!" came the voice of Vivi as she and Nami were near the ship.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked.

"Her duck disappeared, so she wants to go find him before we leave," Nami explained.

"Your duck's already on board," Groudon told them, motioning to Carue behind him. "I think he actually beat us here." After that was said, the rest of the crew quickly rushed onto the ship's deck.

"Turn the ship upstream, it'll be fastest way outta here," Vivi suggested. The crew quickly readjusted the ship's course.

"Do you know how many people are going to be after us?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think about 2,000 people are working for Baroque Works," Vivi informed them. "There are also many towns similar to this one."

Soon after, Usopp and Sanji woke up, yelling how they should stay in the town until the next day. They still insisted even after Nami explained to them what happened. So to stop their shouting, they were quickly knocked out.

"The mist is starting to come out," Nami said.

"Be careful that you don't hit any of the rocks," came a new voice, drawing the attention of all those still conscious.

"Who's there!?" Vivi shouted, but she instantly recognized the person before her.

"I just got done meeting up with Mr. 8, Mrs. Wednesday," the person said, who was a woman dressed up similarly to a cowgirl.

"Did…Did you kill Igaram?" Vivi questioned, even though she already knew the answer. "Why are you here, Miss All Sunday!?"

"Who is she? And where's her partner?" Nami asked, instantly realizing that she must be a part of Baroque Works.

"She's the boss's partner," Vivi told them. "And she's the only one to know who he really is. So I followed her to learn his true identity."

"Actually, I just let you follow me," Miss All Sunday said.

"Oh, so she's a good guy," Luffy reasoned.

"I knew that!" Vivi shouted. "You're also the one who told the boss about me, aren't you!?"

"Wait, so she's a bad guy then?" Luffy asked.

"What do you want from me?" Vivi asked.

"Because you worked so hard to do all this, I've decided to help you," Miss All Sunday said. "However, you have decided to become the enemy of Baroque Works Princess, bad idea."

"Stop messing with me!" Vivi shouted, Usopp and Sanji got up from where they were lying and were pointing a weapon at Miss All Sunday's head, Usopp his slingshot and Sanji a pistol. Zoro was also getting ready, partially unsheathing one of his swords and Nami quickly assembling her staff. The only ones who didn't move at all were Luffy and Groudon.

"Hey, you know what's going on, right?" Usopp asked.

"Not a clue," Sanji admitted. "However, it seems my beloved Miss Wednesday is in danger."

"Those things are dangerous, you know. Please don't point them at me," Miss All Sunday said as Usopp and Sanji were flipped over the railing and onto the deck.

"She must be a Devil Fruit user!" Vivi realized, everyone else caught off guard by the sudden action. Nami and Zoro were also suddenly forced to drop their weapons.

"What kind of power is this?" Nami wondered.

"Calm down, I haven't received any new orders yet," Miss All Sunday said. "So, there's no reason for us to fight right now." Luffy's hat then suddenly floated off of his head, and went straight to Miss All Sunday who caught it with ease, twirling it around on her finger. "You're the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, right?"

"Give me back my hat!" Luffy shouted at her. "Do you wanna fight with me! You really are a bad person after all! Why don't you come down here and face me!"

"You really are unlucky," Miss All Sunday said as she placed Luffy's hat atop of hers. "To be involved with the Princess who is against Baroque Works. And you too Princess, to only have a few pirates to help you. But worst of all, is the direction that you're going. You're next destination is Little Garden. We won't even have to do anything if you make there. You probably won't even make it to Alabasta. You'll all disappear before you can even meet Crocodile."

"Do you really think we'll listen to you!" Luffy shouted. "Give me back my hat!"

"Will you be quiet already?" Miss All Sunday asked as she flipped Luffy's hat back to him. "You know that you're going to face many obstacles, but you still plan on going, you must be crazy." Miss All Sunday then tossed something over to Vivi, who easily caught it.

"An Eternal Pose?" Vivi questioned.

"If you have that, you'll be able to bypass all other islands," Miss All Sunday informed them. "After all, that Eternal Pose leads straight to Alabasta. Our boss doesn't even know about it, so we can't follow you."

"So, she is a good person?" Nami asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Vivi asked Miss All Sunday.

"I think she's sending us to a trap," Zoro said.

"Whether you think it's a trap or not is up to you," Miss All Sunday told them.

"Don't worry about that," Luffy said after a small moment of silence, reaching over to Vivi and taking the Eternal Pose from her, instantly breaking it in his hand.

"Are you insane!?" Nami shouted as she kicked Luffy in his face. "She just gave us an easy way to get to Alabasta! And you destroyed it! If she really is a good person, then we just lost a bog opportunity!"

"You don't have the right to decide our route!" Luffy said to Miss All Sunday, completely ignoring what Nami was shouting at him.

"Really? It's such a shame then," Miss All Sunday said. "I don't mind a person with a great spirit like you. If you're lucky, maybe we'll meet again. Howver…" Miss Sunday said as her attention shifted over to Groudon, who had yet to move or say anything this entire time. "What's your deal? You haven't done anything this entire time."

"I don't care what someone like you does," Groudon said. "Whatever happens to these guys doesn't affect me in the slightest. I'm not a part of their crew."

"Is that so?" Miss All Sunday asked. "Well then, I look forward to seeing what becomes of you all. Let's go Banchi." Miss All Sunday then jumped off the side of the boat, landing on the back of a very large turtle as it then began to swim off.

"What a huge turtle!" Luffy said in amazement, forgetting all his previous rage.

"That was really cold of you Groudon," Usopp said. "Ironic given how high your body temperature is."

"I meant what I said," Groudon said as he walked to the front of the ship, taking his normal seat against the ship's mast. "I don't care for you guys at all. I've just been stuck with you and unable to ditch you guys since me we've met."

"That woman…" Vivi said as she fell to her knees. "I have no idea what she's thinking."

"Try not to think about it then," Nami suggested.

"We have someone on our ship just like that on our ship," Zoro said.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Usopp asked.

"Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't a good idea for me to join you guys," Vivi said. "I'll bring you all nothing but trouble."

"What did you say?" Nami said as she walked up to Vivi and poked her forehead. "It's all you fault. If you really didn't want to follow us, you shouldn't have let your boss's name slip out. Isn't that right Luffy?"

"It's morning!" Luffy shouted, completely oblivious to what they were talking about. "Sanji! Make breakfast!"

"It seems like he doesn't even care," Zoro said."

"It is morning already, so let's get going," Nami said.

"_Little Garden…_" Groudon thought as he looked over the side of the ship, watching the last bit of land pass by. "_Why do I already have a bad feeling about this?_"

"Hey, Groudon," Nami said as she walked up to him. "Can you do something for me?"

"Depends what it is," Groudon responded.

"Since you can control how intense the sun's rays are, I was wondering if you could turn them back to normal," Nami asked.

"Define, 'normal,'" Groudon requested.

"You know, just don't use that power of yours," Nami said. "You can turn it off, right?"

"What would me canceling my Drought ability do to help?" Groudon asked.

"For one thing, it literally puts us in the center of a target," Nami explained. "If we want to get anywhere without getting any unwanted attention, it'd be smart to sail around in the normal conditions of the Grand Line."

"…I guess that's a fair enough reason," Groudon reasoned, holding his chin as he thought over what Nami said. "We're being hunted down by a criminal organization, the less attention we bring ourselves, the better."

Nami smiles as she said, "I'm glad you understand." After that was said, she, and everyone else on the ship, felt the temperature around them start to drop.

"Geez…why did it get colder all of the sudden?" Usopp said as he rubbed his arms.

"This is the normal temperature of the Grand Line," Nami informed him and the rest of the crew. "Groudon let go of his control of the sun's intensity, it might be a bit colder than what we've been used to the past couple of days, but this is what we'll be sailing in for the time being."

"Are we going to run into any of that crazy weather Vivi mentioned on our way to Whiskey Peak?" Luffy asked, a wide smile on his face.

"We aren't going to be running into anything as bad as the first part of the Grand Line," Vivi explained. "That part is special since there are seven magnetic fields. Because of that, the sea there is very chaotic. But you still need to be careful, even though you won't face anything as bad as that, there are still many obstacles that you'll have to face. The most important thing to remember, though, is to never underestimate this sea."

"Hey! Anyone want my special drink!?" Sanji shouted as he came out carrying a try full of several colorful drinks, resulting in most of the crew to ask for them. This somewhat annoyed Vivi, as she thought they weren't going to take any of this seriously.

"Is this alright?" Vivi asked Nami as she pointed to everyone else.

"If something happened, they'd be able to handle it, none of them want to die after all. Here's your drink by the way," Nami said as she handed Vivi her drink, also taking some sips from her own.

"You may be right, but are they too relaxed?" Vivi asked as she looked over the rest of the crew.

"Staying on this ship gives you a stress-free feeling, right?" Nami asked with a grin.

"I guess that's true," Vivi said as a small smile graced her lips.

As they continued to sail to their next island, the Straw Hats started to admire admiring the scenery of the open ocean.

"Hey look! It's a dolphin!" Sanji said as he saw a dolphin jump out of the water. But everyone's heads continued to tilt upwards. It turns out, the dolphin was much bigger than their ship.

"Let's run away!" Luffy cheered as everyone started to run around the ship, getting into position to avoid that dolphin.

"That fish is too damn big!" Groudon shouted as he assisted Sanji in pulling the ropes of the mast.

"That's a mammal too you idiot!" Usopp shouted back. After making a quick escape from the giant dolphin, the crew was once again relaxing around the Going Merry.

Making sure they were heading to the correct island, Nami was keeping a close eye on the Log Pose, even as the next island started to come into view.

"So this is our next stop, our second island of the Grand Line," Nami said. The ship was soon sailing through a water way that went through the island, and everyone took the time to observe that the flora and fauna weren't as little as the name implied.

After a few moments, Luffy decided that he would go and explore the island, having sensed an adventure waiting to be found. Vivi decided to go with him, and she ended up dragging Carue along with her. After the two were out of sight, Zoro decided that he would simply go for a walk. Before he could leave though, Sanji asked him to hunt for some animals. After making a remark about how Sanji couldn't do it himself, the two got into an argument which resulted in the two of them getting into a hunting contest. This only left Nami, Usopp and Groudon on the ship.

"How can they all be like this?" Nami asked.

"I completely understand your feelings," Usopp commented. "I will be here for you." After a moment of silence Usopp then said, "So I can't really rely on you then?"

"I should be the one who says that!" Nami shouted.

"Hey, on the bright side, Groudon's still here, right?" Usopp suggested. "I'm sure he'll protect us is anything tries to attack us."

"You're right, looks like we were worried over nothing," Nami said smiling, looking over at Groudon to see him once again asleep sitting against the mast. "…We're gonna die here, aren't we?"

"More than likely," Usopp agreed, crying to himself a bit.

"Still…I can't help but feel I've heard if it somewhere before," Nami said, slightly confusing Usopp. "Is it possible that I read it somewhere?"

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked.

"Little Garden," Nami said as she got up and went to her cabin, going through all the books she had to try and find any reference to their current island. "Where is it? I just read it, so how could I have forgotten?" After looking through one more book, Nami found what she was looking for, quickly running back out to the deck. "Usopp!"

"What? Did you find the book?" Usopp asked.

"We have to leave as soon as possible!" Nami shouted. "This island is…!" Anything else she was about to say was interrupted they they saw an extremely large figure walking towards their ship, shocking the two still conscious on the boat, making them scream in fear.

**A/N: So that's another chapter down. I hope you guys all enjoyed it, and don't worry too much about Groudon's attitude towards the Straw Hats, he'll warm up to them...eventually. I'm just going to say this now though, don't expect me to update this for a month or two, I have another story I've been neglecting, and I think it's time I updated that. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the form of a review or PM, and I'll answer them as best I can if I can. Seeya later.**


End file.
